Will I, Will You, Will We?
by DanH2010
Summary: The Sequel to 'A Learning Curve' - basically Alice's return to Leopards Den :D x
1. Favour

**Will I, Will You, Will We?**

**A/N - Here is the sequel to A Learning Curve - this is set a few years in the future, there is many changes in Alice's life, as well as Danny's. Plus can I just say I always knew in my head that the mark Alice got in her assignment in 'A Learning Curve' was gonna come between them, but how will she feel when she finds out that Danny didn't mark it? Hmmm. **

**As always hope you enjoy :D x**

**(X)**

Alice sat in her kitchen opening letters, she was humming along to the radio sipping coffee. Oooo that was hot, burny burny! Ok Alice note to self, don't drink freshly made coffee! Without warning her phone rang, she saw it was her boss. Lets see where Lisa wanted her to go today. "Hello." Alice said.

"Hello Alice, look sweetie…."

O this was bad she got sweetie!

"I know this is really short notice but I need a long term locum for a while and you have got me out of so many scrapes before….." Lisa trailed off.

"How long is long term?"

"Well I gave him a good deal, he asked for 3 months."

"3 months? Look Lisa you know I don't take long term stuff, especially not that long term!"

"I know sweetie but you know I wouldn't ask if I had anyone else."

Alice exhaled.

"I'll give you a raise, c'mon this is really big business for me!"

"Lisa…."

"Alice I'll really owe you." she pleaded.

"You do already!" Alice retorted.

"You never know you might actually want to stay at this one. Every place you go you get asked to stay on and you always say no."

"Coz I don't like being tied to one place." That's how feelings got involved, she learned that lesson the hard way the first time, she could do without a repeat!

"So Alice will you do it?"

She was silent a moment considering it. "I suppose so, where am I going?" Alice asked shaking her head.

"A place called Leopards Den at Glen Afric."

"What?" Alice shrieked literally falling off her chair. No way it couldn't be!

"Alice are you ok? I heard a thud."

"Yeah." Alice said shakily standing up and dusting her self off. "Look Lisa I forgot there's stuff I have to sort at home, I can't do this."

"Alice you already agreed."

"But see I won't have time to find somewhere to live….."

"Look you will live at his house with him and his kid. You get room and board."

That didn't make her feel better! "Isn't there anyone else?" Alice pleaded. "You know Sheea loves long term placements."

"She is already on a long term. I double checked, triple checked. I knew 3 months would spook you."

It wasn't the three months she had a problem with! "How about I go there, on a temporary basis - until you can find someone to replace me." What else could she do, plus she had to admit she was intrigued to see how he would react and how he would explain his betrayal!

"Ok." Lisa agreed. "I have a 6 week gap, maybe less if someone finishes early. Plus he might not need you that long."

"Do me a favour Lisa don't tell him my name, just tell him your sending someone but the person isn't set in stone yet."

"Why?"

"You know me, I like to make an entrance." she joked shakily. Plus she wanted to catch him off guard. Didn't want him having time to think up any excuses!

"Ok I will, just coz your doing me a big favour."

"Yeah." Alice drawled the disconnected. Collapsed into her seat putting her head in her hands. The full enormity of where she was going was gradually starting to sink in. What was she gonna do? She couldn't go back there, except now she couldn't not go there either!

Little feet padded into the kitchen. "Where we going today mummy?"

Alice lifted her head and looked at her 6 year old daughter Charlotte. "Um, a place called Leopards Den. We'll be there a little while. Are you ok with that coz if you aren't….."

"Ooo I like the name, it has an animal in it. Do you think real leopards will be there."

"Yeah." Alice breathed.

"Think I'll see them?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"You might." then again Danny might feed them to lions as well…..

Charlotte nodded her head, her shoulder length brown hair swinging. "I think it's ok, I'll like it there."

Why was her child so agreeable? "I'll come through and sort your case."

"I can do it." Charlotte assured her. Independent and stubborn too. With familiar green eyes and smile. C'mon lets face it, she was a carbon copy of her father, it was like talking to a brick wall sometimes. "Off you pop then." Alice coaxed.

Charlotte skipped off, Alice meanwhile was trying to convince herself that yes she could do this. She wasn't a naïve student anymore, she was an adult, mature, responsible. Still her stomach pooled with acid.

She walked to her room and pulled out her case from her pine wardrobe, Danny might remember this. It was the one he left outside the hut after….she blanked it. Began placing clothes in there. She knew she wasn't being fair just turning up on his doorstep but she needed time to prepare herself.

Her case was soon packed and she zipped it up. Opened the front pocket and took out some old photographs she almost never looked at anymore. At first it hurt too much. She exhaled and looked at Danny's smiling face. They were together on this one. Once upon a time they had been happy together, she had been happy. She touched his face gently feeling only smooth gloss beneath her fingertips. Things could have been so much different…..if he hadn't betrayed her! Her face twisted as she remembered. She hated him for that!

Charlotte appeared at the door. "Mum I'm done."

Alice hid the photos behind her back. "I'll be right through."

As soon as Charlotte was gone Alice looked at a photo of Danny by himself leaning against the veranda smiling. Picked up a photo of Charlotte she kept on her bedside cabinet and placed then side by side. There was no denying it, and that worried her. How long would it be before Danny looked at Charlotte and saw himself?

(X)

Danny walked across Leopards Den surveying the area. The old place wasn't in the best shape. It was passed time he sorted it out, especially since everything was back to normal now. Well as normal as normal could be. Rosie walked towards him.

"Dad are you ok? Should you even be up?"

"Rosie I am fine." he promised. "Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"

"I cancelled incase you needed me."

"Rosie sweetheart I promise I'm fine." he repeated.

"But…"

"No buts, go phone your friends and I'll drop you off."

"Dad!"

"Look I'm on my feet walking around without passing out."

She looked at the floor. "I heard you in the bathroom." she whispered.

He shrugged. "The fatty foods at breakfast messed me up. I know I shouldn't have ate it."

Rosie opened her mouth.

"I won't tell you again, go out be 16 have fun. What a novel idea!"

"If you need me." Rosie added.

He smiled. "I have you on speed dial." He'd never ring her and she knew it, the reason why she hated leaving.

She hugged him tightly. He restrained a wince as his stitches pulled. "I love you dad." she whispered.

He rubbed her back. "Love you too." she pulled back. "Plus our new locum comes today."

"Remember what the doctor said, no over doing it!" Rosie warned.

"You my dear child are worse than a nurse!"

"I just don't want to lose you." she admitted quietly. That had been a fear for a while.

"You won't." he vowed. "I'll be around scaring away all your boyfriends and showing off all your embarrassing baby pictures. On some of them you are so cute, like that one of you in the pool with your nappy practically hanging off..."

Rosie groaned and covered her face.

"It's me and you against the world!" he added with a smile.

"Just the 2 of us, same as always." she echoed looking up.

Danny felt a flash of memory, someone else saying a similar sentiment, in a completely different context. Pushed thoughts of her from his mind. It took him long enough to get over her without thinking about her! "So Rosie off you go, what time do you want picked up?"

"Ash's mum will drop us off. She really has her eye on you." she hinted.

"Rosie."

"Just a suggestion." she replied innocently.

The last time Rosie had taken a shine to someone it hadn't ended well. It had left him broken and Rosie upset and angry for a long time. They had both finally got over it and now this illness caught them completely off guard. "Well I'm not in the market for a woman, your the only girl in my life and I plan to keep it like that!"

Rosie rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Always." he promised.

"See you soon, and don't forget…"

"I'll ring you….mother." he added.

She put her hands on her hips and made a face. Began to walk off.

"Hey Rosie thought I was dropping you off."

"I'll ring my friends, they said you'll do this, said they'd wait at the township. I'll get the bus."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, have fun."

When Rosie was gone he went to the kitchen and took his tablets, shook his head after the 3 of them. He'd be ill later, same as usual. Then again the other ones turned him into a zombie and frightened Rouse, so they were out of the question.

He walked down to his surgery, tried to catch up on a year's worth of paperwork.

**A/N ok it has began alice is on her way...with a little surprise and Danny has been ill, but what is it? x**


	2. Reunion

Alice drove through the township. It was busier than she remembered. She beeped her horn, people just walking everywhere. She seemed to be inching along.

"Mum where's the road?" Charlotte asked from her booster seat in the back.

"We're on it." Alice replied.

"Then why are all the people walking in it and not the path?"

"Coz they are dense!" she muttered. "Dunno baby."

Charlotte smiled at her earlier comment.

"C'mon!" Alice hissed frustrated.

The crowd finally broke. "Thank God!" She was about to speed up when a group of 5 girls crossed the road. Alice slammed on her brakes.

"Mum I dropped my crayon!" Charlotte told her angrily. She unbuckled her belt and was soon rooting around on the floor.

Alice glared at the girls, until she recognised one and was shocked. All she managed was a gulped swallow.

"Hey!" the angry girl fumed. "Watch where yourrrrrrr…" the girl recognised the driver. Rosie's mouth fell open as she looked at Alice. "You….you…" she squeaked pointing. Her face changed in the next second to absolute fury grabbed her friends arm and linked it. "C'mon." she glared at Alice then stomped away. Alice could tell she resisted the urge to kick the car. Alice would have followed Rosie but she knew she would be seeing her later there was no need.

Charlotte meanwhile had found her crayon and belted herself back in. "Stupid girls!" she declared. "Don't they know that cars can hurt you? You coulda hit her! Her mum needs to sit down and talk to her!" she sounded just like an old woman on a tirade.

Yeah Charlie Alice thought, you go mad at your big sister. That will go down really well. "C'mon kiddo we'd better get to this job." or not! She added mentally.

Alice was soon out of the town square and driving a route that was still surprisingly familiar. Nothing had changed here, the trees, the bushes, the greenery it was all the same. It felt different though, probably because she wasn't the same person as she used to be.

"Is it much further mum I need to go to the bathroom."

"Not long sweetheart."

Charlotte nodded.

Alice inched towards her destination and felt butterflies. She had always felt butterflies as she drove in here. They used to be because she would be seeing Danny again. Yeah she would be seeing him, but the butterflies certainly weren't good. She saw a sign that hadn't been there before. 'Leopards Den Animal Reserve, Conservation centre and Animal Hospital.' underneath the word hospital read the name. Dr D Trevanion. So he was still here, she was hoping he might have sold up and moved on. Her luck wasn't that good, he had no reason to move on, he had a brilliant life here. Why leave it? The house began to appear.

Charlotte was pressed against the window breaking her thoughts. "Wow that is BIG!" she breathed.

"It is." Alice agreed remembering the last time she was here. Remembering the last time she kissed Danny. Felt his warm embrace…she thrust the memories away from her. Forced herself to remember why she left. What he did to her. How HE destroyed them! That cured her of the nostalgic feelings alright!

They climbed from the car, Alice found herself straightening her clothes then chided herself. She refused to look good for him! They walked up the stairs, Alice felt sick. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Forced her hands to remain still although she felt an insane urge to fidget, o and hide Charlotte, and turn tail and run too, she wasn't mature enough for this she really wasn't!

Alice's nerves amplified as she realised that no one in the house was going to answer. O great she had to go looking for him! This just kept getting better and better!

Charlotte's face was uncomfortable.

"I'll take you down to the surgery." Alice told her.

Charlotte eyed her worriedly. "Don't worry there is a bathroom in there." for some reason her daughter referred to it as bathroom and nothing else. Alice was certain she was born with an old soul. She was like an old woman sometimes. Again a lot like her father, serious but at the same time she could be very playful.

They walked down side by side, their stride very alike. "Mummy how do you know there is bathroom in there?"

"Coz I've been here before." she conceded.

"Really? Have I?"

Technically yes…."No you weren't born yet." Not a lie! She told herself, Charlotte hadn't been born.

Charlotte nodded. "Do you know the vet here?"

"Yeah, he was my old teacher." and your father. She added silently. And a back stabbing snake! She fumed.

"I bet he'll be proud of you, my teacher says that to us all the time. We're her bestest class ever!" she told her back straight smile smug, the face was pure Rosie.

"Maybe." Alice doubted Danny would be proud of her, more like livid, especially if her found about their little girl…..

She knocked on the surgery door. Again no reply so this time she walked in her jaw dropped, everything was coated with a layer of dust. Machines were covered with white sheets.

"What?" she whispered to herself flicking the light switch on and off. Either no electric in here or the fuse/bulb was blown.

Alice pointed out a room to Charlotte who dashed inside. "Thank you." she squeaked as the door closed with a click.

Alice meanwhile was pondering her next move. Danny was obviously not around so she'd….she frowned. She'd grab a radio and radio him…..or Dupe. Yeah she'd radio Dupe he wouldn't recognise her voice. Tell him that Danny was needed to meet the new locum….her. She walked into the office, caught unaware by the sight of a mans back sat at a desk.

At the sound of the door he turned…

(X)

Danny pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, the writing was starting to blur. He sat back in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck stifling a yawn. He had been at it for hours and the paperwork pile didn't look any smaller. It was still a mountain! On top of that he had order forms to complete, the surgery to clean and sterilise and the light bulbs were gone in there too. He sat back up and began scribbling away once again when the door behind him opened. He best greet his new locum, turned his head. Dropped his pen in shock. It hit the desk with a clatter then rolled onto the floor but he didn't hear it. Right he was hallucinating, the drugs he was on were making him see things. Alice wasn't actually stood there…..looking like an angel in blue jeans.

He blinked, a few times and she was still stood there. Looking the same as she always had. Her blue eyes seemed a little different, they were still a liquid crystalline blue but they didn't hold the same sparkle as she looked at him they seemed shuttered, like she was hiding something.

Alice stared at Danny. He hadn't changed much. He was thinner than she remembered and seemed to look taller as he sat there, if that was possible. His hair was slightly darker, the exact shade of Charlottes. His face looked tired. His eyes though….those were the same eyes she looked at for the last 6 years they were the same, moss green and in the depths there was a mischievious playfulness. He was wearing his glasses, she had always loved him in his glasses sprang unbidden into her mind. She forced the thought away clenching her jaw. Meanwhile Danny's eyes had narrowed and became harder, his mouth a tight line.

A depth unfathomable silence was throbbing between them, it had never been like this before, even when she hadn't liked him at uni, neither were willing to break it. Alice was beginning to become uncomfortable under his gaze so straightened her back and smirked at him crossing her arms. His face flushed red and he stared at her more intensely, Alice smirked wider. A muscle began to tick at the side of Danny's jaw and he was about to stand up when a toilet flush broke the angry moment.

"What!" he put emphasis on the first word. "Are YOU doing here?" he enunciated each word clearly.

Alice was still in a haughty stance. "I am the locum you requested."

"IF you are the locum then who is that in the bathroom?" he hissed.

A child appeared. Danny inhaled sharply, felt a pain pierce his head. God she had a child now!

Charlotte grinned at him and walked towards him. "Hi I'm Charlotte."

He stood up and took her hand. "I'm Daniel, you can call me Danny."

"You can call me Charlie." she grinned playfully. He felt a strange sensation at the sight of that smile, he shook it off. He looked at Alice. "She is your daughter?" he needed confirmation.

Alice nodded quickly, her voice escaping her.

He nodded in reply shocked. He shouldn't have needed confirmation, Charlotte looked alot like Alice, just smaller. The he suddenly realised something, that was the reason she left, she had found someone new. He felt his fists clench, relaxed them.

"Mum said you knew her before I was born! I wasn't even a twinkle in her eye." Charlotte said pulling his hand. "Said you were her teacher. Are you proud of her? My teacher is proud of me!"

"Um…I…." Danny stuttered.

"Charlotte." Alice warned.

"I know you are. All teachers are always proud." she nodded then approached her mum.

Danny cleared his throat. "Your mum was right, I did know her along time ago. Feels like a lifetime." he said his eyes flashing at Alice. "Didn't think I'd see her again." he smiled sardonically telling Alice what he meant to say was I didn't WANT to see her again. That's fine, she felt the same.

"Charlie baby can you go and sit over there while I talk to y…Danny." she had to watch herself, in her head she always thought of Danny as Charlotte's dad. It was a way of her not needing to even think of his name. She needed to keep this to herself. he coulnd't know about Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded, Danny went in his drawer and handed her some paper. "Sorry about the rubbish pens I don't usually have kids in here."

"'S ok, You fix animals not people."

Danny couldn't help but smile at her. She was so serious for being young.

Alice meanwhile had walked towards the operating table, he joined her.

"What happened?" Alice asked motioning around.

"I shut the surgery." he answered simply.

"When?"

He shrugged. "About a year ago."

"Why?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't think that is any of your concern do you?"

Her eyes darkened. "I knew it was a bad idea me coming here, I thought we might have been able to be adults about this! You need me!"

"NO I need a locum, not you!"

Alice clenched her jaw. He was being pedantic and he knew it!

"And if you knew it was a bad idea why come?" Danny added.

"I had no choice!" she fumed.

"Of all the locums in Africa I get YOU!" he exhaled angrily. "What are the odds?"

"Trust me…." she glanced at Charlotte who was looking at them frowning. She lowered her voice. "This wasn't my choice either. I could have went my whole life without seeing you again!"

"The feeling is mutual!" they glared petulantly like 5 year olds.

"How about I just leave huh? If you cam wait 6 weeks there will be another vet free." Alice suggested.

"I'll wait. It's preferable!" he seethed.

"Bye then." walked into the office. "C'mon Charlotte."

"But mum I'm not finished."

"We're going home."

Charlotte's face fell. "But I didn't get to see a leopard, like the name of here!"

Alice took Charlotte's hand and led her out of the office ignoring Danny as she went. Danny was alone once again. He stomped back into his office, saw Charlotte's picture on the floor he picked it up.

She had drew the surgery. It was in black biro and had mistakes but it was still good. He could see the pens with what looked like pigs and chickens inside it, a stick man beside a table in the middle and a stick woman beside the cages. He put the picture on the desk and returned to his work trying to forget she'd ever been here. The first time and now.

**A/N ok there done...joke lol.  
>Anyway they have had the first meeting and it went ^^ not gud, a few things will Alice go bk and b his locum? will danny find out about charlotte? and of course rosie is a factor where does she fit into this? and then there is danny's mystery illness, hmmmm lots and lots to find out :D x<strong>


	3. Resentment

"Mum I thought we were staying there!" Charlotte whined as she climbed into the car. "I thought I was gonna see a real live leopard!"

"Well we aren't." Alice replied. How she ever thought she could ever think she could work with him again!

"Why?" Charlotte looked at her sadly.

Coz he is a arrogant egotistical infuriating….."He changed his mind, doesn't need our help." Alice lied.

Charlotte looked ahead. "I thought he does. He looks like you do when you can't sleep sometimes. Do you think he sleeps? I don't think so."

Alice put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Can I at least get my picture before I go, you know for my scrap book. I keep pictures of everywhere we go and I left it."

"Can't you just draw another one?"

"Please mum it was a good one!"

"Go on, I'll wait here." if she went back in there and he said one word she would strangle him!

Charlotte hopped from the car and skipped towards the surgery, knocked on the office door.

Danny looked at her.

"Just came for my picture."

Danny nodded, pointed to the desk. "It's good." he finally said.

Charlotte smiled and stood beside him. "That is mum next to the cages and that is you. I bet you're a good vet and don't let none of the animals die."

"I used to be." he told her.

"Mum is the best! Everyone says so."

She had been the best, even as a student he conceded silently.

"That's what we do." Charlotte carried on. "We go help the vets who need us then we move on. I draw pictures of everywhere we go and put them in my scrapbook."

"That's a good idea."

She beamed at the praise. "Whose that?" she pointed to a picture on his desk.

"That is my daughter Rosie, she's 16."

"Wow that is big huh?

He nodded, although Rosie often tried to act like she was in her twenties which had frightened the life out of him. Well she used to before he became ill, now she acted much older and that upset him.

"She's very pretty." Charlotte smiled.

"She's a pain." Danny joked.

Alice appeared at the door. Saw Danny and Charlotte heads close together. Her breath caught, God the resemblance was undeniable when they were so close like that. Any minute now he was gonna turn his head and see her with the light on her face and just know then everything was all gonna go to hell! "Charlotte." she told her quickly.

"Mum look at Danny's daughter!"

Alice nodded. "I knew her when she was little, she'll be what, 15 now?"

"16." he corrected

"How has she been?" Alice asked softly.

He shrugged. "Good, you know Rosie. Nothing gets her down." except him being ill had nearly shattered her.

"I did know her, she's grown up now." she corrected him this time. Charlotte's words were repeating in her head. He did look tired, paler too. "Look Danny if you need a locum I'm here. As we speak my manager is finding a replacement. It's only temporary, could be less than a week."

"What's the matter Alice feeling guilty? You had no problems leaving last time." he said snidely.

"I don't have to put up with comments like that, Charlotte….."

His was ready to let her go but something stopped him. "If it is only for a short time I'm sure we'll be able to stick it out." then again wasn't that what they thought last time? There was no chance of that happening again anyway, he didn't even like her! "If you want to." he added softly.

Alice thought then nodded. "Just write down what you need me to do."

"I'll help." Charlotte spoke up.

Alice shook her head, "I've enrolled you in a out of school club, last place you helped me clean ended up pandemonium."

"The cat started it!" Charlotte protested. "It got out of it's cage then I tried to catch it with the bucket. Wasn't my fault there was water in it!"

"Charlotte you doused the poor cat in water, it started screeching, I meanwhile was slipping all over the floor trying to catch this poor drenched cat and what did you do?"

Charlotte looked at the floor hiding her smile from her mother.

"You picked up my bucket but missed the cat….what about me?

"Splash!" Charlotte grinned.

"What happened after that?" Alice questioned.

There was more? Danny thought watching them interact.

Charlotte looked at her mother smiling. "Wasn't my fault the owner walked in….."

"Walked in? More like skidded across the floor and under the operating table!"

Charlotte and Alice were interrupted by a loud laugh from Danny. Alice had forgot he was there!

"That actually happened?" he asked smiling.

Alice nodded. "I was stood there covered in bubbles, this cat cowering in the corner eyeing Charlotte wearily, my boss trying to pull herself up using the table but her legs kept slipping and Charlotte just stood there looking at us as if to say what have you all done?"

Danny laughed again. "Rosie is gonna love you." he murmured to Charlotte.

"Mum says I'm a mad hatter. Is she a mad hatter too?"

"The maddest hatter you will ever meet!" he said seriously.

"Anyway littleun you start Catching Cubs tomorrow." Alice told her daughter.

"That place is good, Rosie used to go there years ago."

Alice nodded.

"If your staying then you can have your old room." he told her.

"Doesn't matter me and Charlotte is staying in a motel at the township."

"There is no need. Charlotte can have Rosie's old room. Rosie moved wanting more space."

Alice was torn. "Ok, I'll take Charlotte up to get settled then start…."

"Start tomorrow." he told her then turned his back and returned to work.

"See you later Danny." Charlotte chirped happily.

He looked back and nodded at her.

(X)

Rosie walked into the house. "Hey dad you'll never guess who I seen today." she yelled.

"Hello Rosie." Alice said appearing at the living room door.

Rosie crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You dad hired a locum."

"He doesn't need you so leave!" Rosie spat.

Well Rosie had echoed the exact same sentiments as her dad. "I'll be gone as soon as a replacement is sorted."

"Good!" Rosie spun.

"How have you been?" Alice asked softly taking a step towards her.

Rosie looked back at her. "Don't talk to me!"

"Rosie I….."

"Don't you listen? All that rubbish you told me before, I'm not listening to it anymore!" she then stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Alice exhaled, well that had went well - NOT!

Danny walked into the house towards Alice. "Here's your to do list for tomorrow. I need to add stuff…." his words had been measured. She saw him lower his head and close his eyes.

She out her hand on his arm. "Are you ok?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine so just go!"

"Ok." she walked off to her room.

Danny meanwhile still had his eyes closed tightly. He had stayed in the surgery too long, he knew this was gonna happen! He opened his eyes and saw a blinding light. O great a migraine. He needed darkness, and to be in a cool room. He stumbled down the hallway somehow made it to his room without incident. He made it to his bed and fell upon it. He needed to close his curtains but couldn't find the strength to pick himself up and walk across the room. His hand reached up to pull the pillow across his head so the sunlight was blanked. He concentrated on his breathing ignoring the pounding in his skull. He saw bright spots in front of his eyes, began to slowly count backwards from one hundred.

He had reached eighty nine when he heard a soft tapping on his door. It sounded like someone was hitting his door with a sledgehammer amplified by a million. He groaned inwardly.

Rosie walked in. "Dad? I heard you with Alice are you ok?"

"Yeah baby I am absolutely fine."

"Why do you have a pillow over your head?"

"Um, I'm looking for something."

"You have a migraine don't you?"

He exhaled. "Rosie I'm fine I promise."

Rosie closed the curtains, went to the kitchen and got him some tablets and a cold compress. Returned to his room. He was breathing audibly.

"I don't need you to take care of me Rosie."

"Maybe you do." she replied. "Who else is gonna do it?"

"I can take care of myself." he replied stubbornly. "Your too young to be doing this. You're a kid."

She put the tablet and the water on his bedside cabinet. Put the cold compress in his hand. "I'll phone a pizza for tea huh?"

He nodded then winced at the movement. "I take it you have seen Alice?"

"Yeah, she here five minutes and you have a migraine. Doesn't take much to work out what or who caused it." she hissed disgusted.

"Rosie don't." he pleaded.

She walked to him and kissed the top of his head. "We'll talk later." she whispered then left the room. Was taken aback when she saw a young girl sat in the kitchen mixing a bowl. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Charlotte looked at her. "You're the girl from the township, the one mum nearly hit with her car. You should be careful on the roads!"

"Mum?" Rosie asked frowning.

Alice appeared. "Nearly done Charls?"

"Yeah mum." Charlotte grinned.

Charlotte stood up and put the bowl on the bench then approached Rosie. "My name is Charlotte, Charlie or Charls. Danny showed me your picture in the surgery."

"Shown." Alice corrected.

Rosie rolled her eyes as did Charlotte at the exact same time. "I'm Rosie as my dad probably said."

"I think your way prettier than your picture."

"Charlotte I want you to roll out the cookie dough and then use the cutters to make biscuits." Alice told her.

Charlotte jumped down and grabbed the rolling pin, began to work.

Rosie was stood there eyes wide at Charlotte, she didn't hold back!

"Sorry." Alice whispered. "She is very forward, speaks her mind."

Rosie shrugged and went to the fridge.

"You haven't changed a bit." Alice remarked. "You look exactly the same."

Rosie was rifling in the fridge.

Alice stirred a pan. "I'm making spaghetti bolognese. It'll be done soon."

"Me and dad are having pizza." she retorted.

"Why, there is a perfectly good meal here."

"Coz I want pizza, and I told you not to speak to me!" she hissed.

Alice walked to her. "Rosie we used to be friends. I don't want animosity between us."

"Well guess what we aren't friends no more and there IS animosity, get used to it!"

Alice had no idea what to do or say to make things better.

"You left us Alice just up and gone. I don't want to be friends with someone who would do that! Friends stay in touch you said - no actually you promised that. Did you ring or write to me? Even once? NO so stay the hell out of my life!"

"I'm…."

"I don't care!"

"Your reaction says you do!" Alice countered.

Rosie's eyes narrowed. "And now you're an amateur psychologist as well as a vet. Go to hell Alice." Rosie lowered her voice as to not hurt Charlotte's feelings. "And keep your kid away from me too!"

**A/N Alice is staying for an unspecified amount of tym - hmmm i smell trouble lol x  
>Apologies for not updating Opposites Attract, this has all been prewritten and i have nothing else wrote for Opp-att (although i know what i am going to write i just have no tym to write it :( life is about to gt a whole lot busier too :( x anyway hope u enjoyed x<strong>


	4. Truce

A week later Alice was in the surgery pouring out another bucket of water. She was scrubbing the walls using an extendable squeegee. It had been extremely slow going. All of the surgery needed to be completely sterilised so she had started with the floor which had taken a few days then the pens which had taken a few days and now she was doing the walls. She and Danny avoided each other. Rosie meanwhile refused to even look at her she seemed to be warming to Charlotte though. The older Charlotte got the more she was reminded her of the Rosie she knew. She wished she knew the adult Rosie, then she would know how to go about at least trying to mend bridges.

She poured a liberal amount of antiseptic in the bucket then began to fill it with hot water.

There was a loud pop and the light bulb blew - again.

"Not again, this is well rubbish!" she grabbed a towel and wiped her hands quickly and grabbed a bulb. Placed the step ladders underneath the bulb and removed it as she reached up and placed the new bulb in the holder she yanked her hand away as a electric shock went up her arm.

"Ow!" she hissed. Must be an electrical surge. Best tell Danny. She succeeded in getting the bulb in and returned to her bucket.

Looked around remembering the last time she was here. She'd spent 8 months here, funny it had seemed to much shorter. Those 8 months had been the happiest in her life. The final four weeks had been indescribable, some time in those last four weeks Danny had gave her their daughter and she was thankful for that but she still knew she couldn't tell him about her. She and Danny barely got along as it was. He hadn't twigged yet and if he did then she wouldn't deny it but she wasn't gonna come outright and tell him either. She refused to have that kind of relationship around her daughter.

She turned the tap off and picked up her bucket, she had filled it a little too much and the water was sloshing around. She took it to the nearest wall, didn't notice water splash over the side. She was too lost in her old memories of being in here. Actually being able to talk to Danny without shouting or seeing nasty things to each other. She retrieved her mop and took it over to her bucket, was just about to dunk her mop when her foot skidded across the floor... she found herself falling. She put her arm out to catch herself and saw it begin to disappear under the scalding water in the bucket.

She yanked it out immediately swearing profusely. She used every curse word she could think of twice. She pulled off her jacket and was removing the rubber glove as her hand burned. This is what happens when you aren't paying attention Alice! She told herself angrily. She ran to the sink and submerged her hand under the cold tap, felt some relief immediately. It still throbbed.

Danny meanwhile had heard the commotion and walked from his office. "Alice? I heard you swearing."

She ignored him turning her hand under the water.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking towards her. "You never swear and that was pretty colourful."

"I'm fine." she said trying to show him she wasn't hurt.

He looked and saw her rubber glove and jacket lain in a heap on the floor. Glanced at her face and saw it was pained. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"It's not a big deal." she finally said on a exhale. "I slipped and my hand fell in the water, it's hot."

Danny went to the bucket and dipped his finger in it. "Ow!" he exclaimed pulling it back.. "Alice that isn't hot it's scalding!" went to her and took her hand looked at it under the water.

Right Alice thought, her hand had started tingling beneath his touch, just like it always had before…..but that was because it was sensitive because of the water. He didn't affect her in that way anymore.

"This might blister." he murmured.

"Charlotte is gonna mother me to death now. She is like an old woman at times." she whispered her voice faltering.

He smiled softly and released her hand. "Rosie was the same at her age. I remember I cut myself once. A tiny little thing and she made this big show of fixing it like she had just stitched me up. Doctor Rosie."

Alice looked up at him and smiled. "Kids huh?"

He smiled in reply. "Yeah." he breathed. Then shook his head. Went to his cupboard and removed the first aid kit. They were both overcome by a memory, of him and her at the operating table after a blade had come off a saw. That memory also reminded them of the feelings that had existed between them too. They were both suddenly uncomfortable.

"I will sort this." she said taking the first aid kit.

"It'll be difficult seeing as your right handed."

She looked down frowning at her hand.

"Just let me help." he coaxed leading her over to the table.

She nodded reluctantly walked to the table and sat on it. They were soon face to face, on eye level.

He examined her hand frowning slightly.

"Look Danny I know we'll never be friends…." Alice began.

He froze and raised his head looking at her.

"There is too much water under the bridge." she carried on. "But can we at least try to get along? Avoiding you….it has me on edge." it was exactly like last time, without the feelings but still it was a little close to home.

"Me too." he admitted. "It's like being on eggshells." he murmured wrapping up her arm.

She winced.

"You ok?" he asked looking in her eyes.

She nodded. "So a truce?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a half smile. "Truce."

They were silent once again.

"Were you ok?" he asked, almost on a whisper. "When you left…and after. Your life?"

"Yeah I was ok." Barely, she was in pieces missing him so much.

"I worried about you." he admitted hesitantly. "If you were hurt somewhere, if you were scared, unhappy." he exhaled.

"I thought about this place a lot too. Rosie, Caroline and Dupe." she was silent for a moment. "You…" she trailed off.

"We were all fine."

"So was I." she replied.

He finished putting the bandage on her arm. "I haven't lost my touch in the last year then." he said trying to get back onto neutral conversation.

She looked at it turning her arm. "You haven't." she needed to ask him something that was bothering her. "Why did you close the surgery?"

"I just did." he walked towards his surgery.

"Danny." she pleaded.

He stopped and turned. "I was ill."

"Ill?" she squeaked. "Like seriously ill?"

"Pretty serious." he replied turning back towards his office.

She took a step towards him. "How serious?" fighting to keep the tremor from her voice.

"About as serious as it gets." he finally admitted.

She felt the air being stolen from her body. "You could have died?" ok Alice breathe! She told herself.

He exhaled. "I had kidney disease. Renal failure actually. I was on dialysis, I had symptoms for a while but I ignored them thinking they'd go away. The surgery was closed because it got so bad that I was physically unable to work it anymore."

Alice was pale felt her head light. "Did you nearly…"

He smiled though it held not an ounce of humour. "If the kidney didn't come when it did the doctor didn't like my chances. Rosie of course wanted to donate but I wouldn't even let her be tested." he looked down at the floor. "Let's just say I had my affairs I order."

Alice took a step backwards and grabbed the table to steady herself. She was glad his back was to her so he wouldn't see her almost fall on her face. "God Danny…."

"I'm getting better now, I still suffer from the migraines I used to get, problem is I'm on some pretty strong meds which make me ill."

"O."

"There are other ones which are better but I spaced out on them. Didn't even recognise my own daughter. I don't know what happened but when I came down from them Rosie was terrified. I can't put he through that." he looked back at her for a moment knowing she understood.

She nodded.

"Don't take what she says to heart. She was hurt when you left….losing you affected her more than losing her mum. I was worried about her for a while. She loved you." she heard the silent we both did he tacked on the end.

"I never meant to hurt her Danny, I couldn't stay."

He shrugged and turned. "Yeah well we survived and so did you. Your daughter is charming by the way. Very confident, nothing like you when we first met. I knew you'd be a brilliant mum."

"Charlotte is nothing like me, she is a carbon copy of y…..her dad."

"He must be very proud." he surmised sadly.

"Um…"

"Anyway I have work to do." he said quickly not allowing her to finish. "It was nice speaking to you."

"I'm glad your ok, for Rosie if nothing else."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Alice exhaled as Danny re-entered his office. Wow Danny had been ill! So ill he'd actually sorted out his affairs. She had thought of him often in the last 7 years not once had she imagined him dead! A pain shafted across her chest and again almost stopped her breathing. It just wasn't worth thinking about. Poor Rosie too, knowing her dad was ill, dying and having to deal with that alone! Good the poor kid! She had to find a way to make this right before she left again. To try and let Rosie know she was sorry. And now she knew she needed to find a way to tell Danny that Charlotte was his daughter. He deserved to know, they'd find a way to get along - for her at least. He nearly died thinking he only had one child and that wasn't fair. To him or to Charlotte.

**A/N ah so a truce, they are definately still aware of each other and an attraction is hidden beneath the surface, will it blossom or will it come to a standstill IF he finds out about Charlotte? x**


	5. A Feeling

Rosie was driving home from Caroline's. She was in the passenger seat suffering through the endless amount of questions her surrogate nana had about Alice.

"So Alice?" Caroline asked for the fifth time.

"I asked her to stay away and she does. Charlotte is ok though."

"Ah the daughter...what about her?"

Rosie frowned.

"Ohhhh spill!" Caroline said eagerly eyes on the road.

"I dunno." Rosie fidgeted with the belt. "When I'm with her I keep getting this weird feeling when I look at her."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I dunno, it's like de ja vu. Like I have seen her before." she frowned lost in thought. "And her voice too, I've heard it! And the mannerisms are weird, familiar." she twisted some of her hair around her finger. "I suppose it's coz Alice was here before you know?"

"How old is she?"

"Pretty young, like 5 or something. I dunno."

"A lot of kids that age look and sound the same. She probably looks like one of your friends sisters or something."

Rosie nodded. They pulled up to the house and Rosie kissed Caroline's cheek. "Thanks."

"No bother chick."

Rosie climbed from the car and walked passed Charlotte as she walked up the stairs. "Hey Charlie."

Charlotte smiled at her as she passed.

Ah Charlotte Caroline thought and looked at the child. She was sat on he stairs making faces in the mud with a sharp stick.

Caroline took in her features and knew immediately. Her shape face, her posture as she sat. the look on her face as she concentrated.

Charlotte looked up at her and saw her.

God and those eyes, they were a dead give away! She was a female version of Danny!

"Hi." Charlotte skipped over and extended her hand at the open window. "My name is Charlotte."

No wonder Rosie experienced de ja vu. She sounded just like her at that age!

"I'm Caroline." she replied.

Charlotte beamed. "Both our names start with a curly cuh!"

"Your smart." Caroline grinned. Still taken aback by Charlottes likeness to Danny. He was no doubt her father. He could have made her by himself that was how alike they were.

"Are you Rosie's nana?" Charlotte asked.

"Sort of." she replied.

"O I don't have one." she said simply. "My mum's mum passed away when mum was really little. Sometimes I feel sad that my mum doesn't have her mummy." she frowned.

"What about your dad?" Caroline asked.

"What about him?" Charlotte wondered.

"Um….does he think your smart like I do." she fudged.

"Oh." Charlotte replied. "Dunno, it's just me and mum." she replied. Sat back down to continue drawing.

"O."

Danny meanwhile had walked outside. "Thanks for picking Rosie up Caroline."

Caroline motioned him over then to the little girl drawing.

He frowned. Walking towards her.

"Have you seen her?" Caroline asked whispering heatedly.

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"She look at all familiar to you?" Caroline hinted.

"She looks like her mother."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "LOOK at her Danny!"

"What am I looking for?" he asked confused glancing at Charlotte.

She stared at him mouth open. "Well if you can't see it then I'm not gonna tell you." it wasn't her place. He was being stupid though and blind! Couldn't he see that the child was the double of him? I mean if you were going on physical looks alone then she was far more likely to be his daughter than Rosie was. It was a disgrace that Alice hadn't told him about her. There was no excuse for the 7 years but the last week was even more unforgivable! She'd be on the phone to her later, mark her words! He deserved to know he had another child. She put the car into drive and pulled away.

Danny turned to Charlotte. Hope Caroline didn't spook her acting all weird like that. "You ok Charlie?"

She shrugged. "Got nothing to do. All my stuff is at home." she said sadly.

He looked up and saw Rosie carrying a box he asked her a silent question.

Rosie nodded and he smiled. "Rosie wants you." he told Charlotte. He then walked inside.

Charlotte walked up the stairs sat down on the floor copying Rosie. Rosie took out 2 bottles of coke and opened them, handed one to Charlotte.

"Thank you." Charlotte replied sitting up straight trying to see inside the box.

Rosie grinned. "I realise that you have been here a week and have had nothing to do when your not at out of school club so I thought I'd see if I could find any of my old toys for you." she pushed the box closer to Charlotte then leaned back against the veranda.

Charlotte smiled at her. "Thanks."

Rosie shrugged rubbing the top of her finger around the rim of her coke bottle. She watched as Charlotte looked at the toys stopping to examine sometimes. She was struck by the de ja vu again as she heard Charlotte murmuring to a doll. Her favourite when she'd been little actually. "Are you and your mum close?" Rosie asked conversationally.

"Yeah, she is my best friend. You close to yours?"

Rosie didn't really remember much about her mum except being scared of her. She had blanked most of it. Couldn't forgot what happened in the bathroom though she rubbed her arms like she was cold. "My mum died a long time ago."

"Ah really? You must miss her a lot?"

Rosie shrugged not wanting to admit that her mum had been rubbish since Alice was so obviously not!

"You can share my mum if you want." Charlotte offered. "While we're here anyway."

Rosie shook her head quickly. "It's ok, I have my dad. I don't need a mum I'm a grown up now."

"Even though your big you still need a mum!"

"Maybe." Rosie admitted softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know your dad." Charlotte finally said. "Is he good?"

Rosie smiled. "Yeah. The best."

"Is he the same as a mum or different?" Charlotte questioned looking at her.

"The same in some ways, different in others. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know my dad. Mum doesn't like to talk about him. It makes her sad sometimes. She misses him I think coz when we used to talk she was always sad after so I stopped asking."

Alarm bells started ringing in Rosie's head. Something Caroline had mentioned about little sisters…..

(X)

Alice walked towards the front door saw Rosie and Charlotte sat together chatting amicably. Rosie was leaning back casually against the veranda while Charlotte was playing with a pink car. It looked familiar to her.

"I played with that car when I was younger." Rosie told Charlotte.

"Did you?" Charlotte was bending a barbies legs and sitting it inside.

Rosie took a sip of her drink. "It was my favourite toy for a while." looked down at her bottle studying the label intently. "Was a present off my best friend." she whispered sadly.

Alice closed her eyes at Rosie's words.

"Can I meet her?" Charlotte asked.

"Sorry no." Rosie said quickly. "She left a long time ago. I don't know her anymore. She is different and so am I."

"You sound sad about that."

Rosie shrugged. "I don't care." returned to studying her bottle.

Charlotte looked at her, eyes compassionate. "She might come back one day. Mum says sometimes friends have to leave you but they always come back and they always love you."

Rosie looked back up at Charlotte and felt weird. She had dismissed the feeling before but it just kept coming. It was the eyes, where had she seen them before? "Don't worry Charlotte I don't even miss her. I did at first but not now. I don't need her, I have new friends, better friends." she said the last two words defiantly.

Charlotte murmured an agreement. Alice backed of, like she had never been there. She couldn't listen to this, she felt bad enough as it was!

5 minutes later Danny appeared on the veranda, he saw Charlotte playing with Rosie's pink car, her Christmas present off Alice.

Rosie stared at her bottle.

Danny left it knowing if he asked her about it she'd be uncomfortable. "You kids having fun?"

"Yeah I like Rosie she's great!" Charlotte smiled shyly. "Kinda like a big sister I never had one before."

Danny smiled in reply.

Rosie looked at her dad and Charlotte, choked on her drink as she finally understood what her feelings were trying to tell her. She coughed loudly. WHOA! Oh my God look at them, they looked…..the same!

"Rosie you ok?" Danny asked.

"Don't you see it?" Rosie squeaked.

Charlotte and Danny looked at each other then Rosie frowning.

Oh god could they be any more identical! Rosie thought.

"See what?"

"IT!" she motioned her head to Charlotte then to herself.

Her dad lookd at her quizzacaly.

Rosie rolled her eyes then a thought hit her. Maybe she being stupid, I mean her dad didn't see it. Maybe she should gather more info before she actually voiced her suspicion!

"Rosie." Danny asked.

"Nothing….I just…. Nothing." she told him.

He shrugged. "Tea is nearly ready. You two need to wash up."

"Ok dad." Rosie murmured lost in thought.

Danny walked away, Charlotte was putting the toys away.

"Hey Charlie how old are you?"

"I just turned 6." she replied pushing the box towards Rosie. "Thanks for letting me play with the toys."

Rosie did the maths quickly. Her head suddenly felt light. "Keep them." they would have went to her anyway….seeing as Charlotte was her little sister!

**A/N so caroline knows and so does Rosie, it seems to the only 2 people who dnt know are Danny and Charlotte, how long will that last though - especially since Rosie knows and dislikes Alice...watch this space x**


	6. Necklace

Alice had just put Charlotte to bed, left the door open slightly so she could hear her. Rosie's head popped out of the front door.

"Alice we need to talk, if you don't mind." she said stiffly.

Alice walked outside and saw Rosie was sat shrouded in darkness. "You ok?"

Rosie ignored her question carried on looking straight ahead. "You know Alice, something occurred to me today. It's Charlotte, she looks really familiar to me. I keep looking at her and getting this feeling like I've seen her before you know?"

Alice felt her stomach drop.

"It's the eyes." Rosie carried on. "I've seen those eyes somewhere else. On someone else, someone close to me maybe?"

"Look…"

"Lets cut the crap huh?" she spun her head and looked at Alice. "She's my sister isn't she?"

"Rosie…" Alice breathed.

"I knew it!" her disgust for Alice deepened. "My dad doesn't know either huh?"

Alice rubbed her head feeling the beginning of a headache.

"O you really are a piece of work aren't you?" Rosie glared. "You'll tell him!" she demanded.

"I'm trying to find the right time."

"The right time? How about when you found out you were pregnant that was a pretty good time. 7 years later, not so good!"

"Rosie you are only 16, you don't understand!"

"Tell him now or I will!"

Alice closed her eyes the pain in her head intensifying.

"You know Alice it wasn't too hard to figure out. You left in May 7 years ago and your daughter is 6. My dad isn't stupid and God she doesn't half look like him. Far more than I ever did." she shook her head. "So this is why you disappeared then? You used him for one thing then disappeared."

"Rosie you have it all wrong."

She stood up face to face with Alice. "You knew how much I wanted a brother or sister and you stole her from me. And my dad, he was ill he could have died not knowing about her!"

"I didn't know about Charlotte when I left." she exhaled. "And coming back just wasn't an option."

"Well it should have been an option. You were adult enough to sleep with him but not to deal with the consequences."

"Charlotte isn't a consequence!" Alice hissed. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Rosie stared her down. Neither woman backed down or blinked.

"I'm giving you fair warning." Rosie pointed to the house. "Go in there right now and tell him or I will!"

(X)

Charlotte walked into the living room rubbing her eyes. Danny saw her.

"You know where my mummy is?"

"Sorry no, you ok?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "I heard a noise outside I thought a lion was coming to get me."

"You want to sit with me til your mum comes?" he offered.

She nodded and sat down. He got her quilt. As he covered her up he saw something yellow and blue around her neck.

She saw him looking and pulled out her necklace. "You looking at this?"

"Yeah, I like it it's really beautiful." he touched the blue gem. Remembered putting this on Alice on Christmas day, on this very settee actually.

"It was mum's she gave it to me. I never take it off."

"It looks good on you." he was touched that she gave her daughter the necklace he gave her all those years ago.

"Makes me feel close to my dad." she admitted snuggled into her blanket.

"How?" he was confused. Why would a necklace he gave Alice make Charlotte feel close to her dad?

"Well I've never seen my dad, ever in my life. Mum said he gave her this one Christmas." she played with the chain. "She said she loved him a lot but it didn't work out and she had to leave." she rubbed her thumb over the fragile blue gem. "I used to play with all the time so she gave it to me to keep." Charlie frowned. "I miss him, I've never had a daddy." she perked up suddenly. "My dad had good taste don't you think?" she looked up at him her green eyes sparkling.

Danny was frozen. Heard Caroline In his head telling him to look at Charlotte. Now he was, his eyes were finally open. He heard Rosie asking if he saw it. He saw it alright, he saw Charlotte for what felt like the first time. Her brown hair the exact shade of his, shy smile identical to Rosie's. Those big green eyes, God he should have known by those eyes alone. When he looked at Charlotte he was looking at himself... he was looking at his daughter! He was breathing heavily in shock. There had to be a mistake. Alice wouldn't keep his child from him.

"You ok Danny?" Charlotte asked.

He jumped and looked down. Felt like he had been transported to ten years ago. 'You ok daddy?' she should have sounded familiar. She sounded just like Rosie at that age. She was practically at the age Rosie was when Alice met her. God he had two daughters now. Whoa! Alice hadn't told him kept going in circles in his head. Why did she hate him so much? Anger filled him, but he tempted it down. "I'm ok angel." touched her head softly. She was beautiful, he looked at her, could see her mother in her face as well as himself.

Rosie walked in. "Dad I need to….." she trailed off as she saw the look on his face. The way he was staring at Charlotte, almost as if in awe! "You know?"

He nodded. "…..wait a minute you know?"

She nodded.

"Do me a favour take her to bed, she's worried about lions."

"Ok. Hey Charls how about I tell you a story?"

Charlie nodded.

Danny walked to Rosie. "Not a word to her yet." kissed the top of her head. Patted Charlottes not wanting to scare her.

"Nitey night Danny." Charlotte chortled at him.

"Nite angel." he replied with a forced smile then went to look for Alice, found her on the veranda. Wasted no time. "Is Charlotte my daughter?"

And here it comes." Alice thought.

"Alice!" he demanded.

She exhaled and nodded, looked at him. "She's yours."

She saw him inhale, he took a step back his face confused. For whatever reason physically hearing her say it made it real. Made the fact that he didn't know his own child more real. Hurt was shining from his eyes.

"If you were pregnant then why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? Why keep her from me? God Alice I loved you and you left. Now I find out I have a six year old daughter I didn't know existed!"

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left. I should have, I didn't even realise I was late and I thought I felt sick because of the stress of the assignments being due back." her eyes darkened. "When I began feeling worse and finally realised how late I was I took a test. It was a few weeks later. I was nearly 10 weeks by then, we conceived her pretty early.

"And the reason you didn't tell me? I wasn't hard to find!" he asked needing answers.

"It was easier for me not telling you." she replied honestly.

"Alice I don't understand." his mind spinning.

"You wouldn't!" she snapped fuming. "I loved you so much! SO much. More than I've ever loved anyone and you….you…." she physically couldn't say it without bursting into tears. "I've got to go." she stood up.

He grabbed her hand. "You'll talk to me!"

"No I won't." tried to yank her hand away.

"I deserve answers!" he yelled.

"I don't care what you think you deserve and I really don't care about what you want!"

"Tell me or I'll go for sole custody!" he warned. "Don't push me!"

"You have no proof she is yours!" Alice replied voice shaking.

"Rosie figured it out, Caroline too. Look at her she is the double of me. I don't need to prove it I have eyes!"

"If you think I'm gonna let you take my daughter away from me your wrong!" she shouted.

"OURS!"

"MINE!" Alice screamed in reply. "She isn't yours!"

"Don't lie to me!" he seethed.

"Your not capable of making a little girl like her!" Alice spat. "So let me go!"

"You think I'm gonna let you take her away from me again? Not a chance!"

"Why are you shouting at my mummy?" a small voice asked.

Danny looked up and saw Charlotte at the door. Her eyes were wide and glistening, lower lip trembling. He dropped Alice's arm and went to Charlotte, knelt down. "I'm sorry I was just angry." he whispered.

"I don't like people shouting at my mum."

"I won't anymore I promise." he wiped away that had fell down her face.

"Mum will you take me to bed." Charlotte asked taking her mum from the situation.

Alice nodded.

As Alice walked passed danny whispered. "This isn't finished."

She looked at him. "I think it is."

"Don't doubt it!" he warned in a neutral voice.

**A/N ooo the hostility has returned with avengence...danny even threatening to go for sole custody - how is this gonna be resolved. i think a few heart to hearts r needed for danice & alice/rosie will they b able to gt passed the shouting tho...keep readin to see if they sort it x**


	7. Truths

Danny and Rosie sat in the kitchen.

"So it's true? Coz I heard her say Charlotte isn't yours."

"It's true, don't worry about that." he patted her hand.

"What if she does a runner again?"

"If she does I'll find her."

"But you tried to find her last time remember?"

He exhaled. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll sort this."

Rosie nodded. "I have a little sister." she murmured smiling a little.

"She's scared of me Rosie." he admitted.

"What?"

"I saw her face. I lost my temper and yelled at Alice. She heard and came to the door. When I looked at her I saw she was scared."

"You'll fix that dad." Rosie assured.

"How do I do that?"

"Well first of all your her dad, and daughters adore their daddy I should know." she smiled. "Plus you did fine with me."

He nodded. "Go to bed baby."

She stood up. "Don't forget to take your tablets. Been a hectic day."

She kissed his cheek then rested her head on top of his. He squeezed her hand. After she was in her bedroom he went to the cupboard and took out the tablet boxes. Fetched a glass of water. He saw Alice leave Charlotte's room. She hesitated at the door, looked at him.

"It was wrong of me keeping you from each other. I did you both an injustice but it's done now. Nothing can be done about it and I hope we can move on and get along for her sake at least. I'll agree to joint custody but no way are you taking her from me!" she warned icily. "You'll have a fight on your hands if you try." she frowned. "I'd prefer not dragging our daughter through the courts if we can help it."

He shook his head. "I over reacted. I wouldn't do that to you, or her. You're a good mum. I didn't take Rosie away from Miranda and god knows I should have." he downed his tablets and put the boxes away. "I'm sorry I shouted too I just got so angry so fast, it's no excuse but rapid mood swings are a side effect of the …." he trailed off after pointing to the cupboard that held his medication.

"If I'd known you were ill I would I have told you. I promise you that."

He shrugged even though knowing he had missed 6 years hurt like hell!

"How is she?"

Alice exhaled.

"I know she's scared of me." he sat down.

Alice took a few steps forward. "She's not scared of you as such she just doesn't like you. It's been just me and her for so long she's protective of me. She's so much like Rosie."

"How did I not see it?" he breathed. "She is just like Rosie at that age."

"And like you." Alice added.

He nodded. "And me." he paused. "I guess I didn't see it coz I didn't believe you'd keep a child from me."

"We have to find a way to get along, for her and Rosie."

"I know I just…..it hurts knowing you kept her from me. Whatever the reason you left they didn't concern her."

"I was young Danny, I made the only decision I felt I could."

"I thought we were in adult relationship! I thought we were making plans for the future back then and you just up and left with my child."

"Oh yeah Danny, you were making plans! How could you do that to me Danny?" she hissed crossing her arms.

"YOU left me Alice. YOU hurt me!"

"You know why I left, deep down you know, you know!"

He frowned.

She took a step forward leaning forward slightly she still remained in the hallway. "What was that good mark for then Danny? A thank you for the sex? Payment for my first time? I loved you and you were…." she shook her head and closed her eyes. "The time I spent with you were the best time I ever had. We made our daughter one of those nights and you tainted it thanks to that mark. You made me feel so cheap and nasty!"

"I didn't mark your assignment!" he told her simply.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "What?" she asked taken aback.

"I gave it to someone else. I didn't even look at it. Told them it wasn't fair of me to mark it since you worked for me."

"But you signed it." she protested.

"I was your lecturer. I had to sign all of them." he felt his frustration boil over. "How may times did I tell you that I wasn't gonna put you graduating at risk? You know something else, I don't work there anymore either. I haven't worked at the Uni in 7 years!"

Alice's mouth went dry. "You resigned? For me?" she squeaked.

"For us. What I thought we had! The job meant nothing to me. What did I have to do to convince you?"

She frowned. "I thought you gave me a first because…."

"Yeah I got that! Alice I respected you too much for that. I loved you too much to do that. I thought you knew that! And excuse me but the times I spent with you were my best too, then you left without a word and I didn't know why! Now your back and I have no way of getting the 6 years back with Charlie."

Alice walked into the kitchen and lowered herself into the seat. Put her head in her hands. She had stayed away for all the wrong reasons. If only she had asked him instead of running off. What she threw away hit her. She lost the chance to be a mother to Rosie, someone who needed a mum so badly. She lost the chance to be a wife to Danny, to love him every day, care for him when he was ill. Most of all she had robbed her daughter of knowing her father. She didn't like herself very much right now. She had kept his daughter from him, for nothing. Well if she was being honest she was being nasty - hurting him like she thought he hurt her - even though he had done nothing wrong. "I know it doesn't mean much now Danny but I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Would you have ever told me Alice? Truthfully?"

She didn't have an answer for that. "Probably not." she admitted. "I hated you too much. It depends on when Charlotte started asking about you."

He nodded, he didn't looked surprised by her admission. "We had something special. Something good. I would have done anything for you. You know that?"

Now she did - too late.

"And you destroyed it. I hope you think it was worth it." he walked to his room and closed the door.

**A/N baby steps progress - no arguing - is this a sign of things to come? maybe then agin maybe not. AND now Alice knows he didn't mark her assignments **

**PS i have some opp-att and will try to gt it up 2moro x**


	8. Will You?

A few days passed, everyone seemed to be on edge. Charlotte picked up on the tension. "Mum." Charlotte said as she tied her shoes in the living room. "Danny hasn't yelled at you anymore has he?"

"No sweetie. He said sorry for that and we're friends."

Charlotte nodded. "It feels weird around here. It used to be happy and now it isn't. Danny and Rosie just look at me a lot."

Alice exhaled. "Look me and Danny need to talk to you."

Charlotte frowned. "Why?"

"It's important, lets go find him."

They looked around and sound Danny oiling the pens in the surgery. Alice wasted no time.

"It's past time Danny."

Danny looked at Charlotte and nodded. Alice took Charlotte in the office. Danny followed. Charlotte sat down looking between them.

"Look baby." Alice began. "You know I worked here before you were born?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Well you see, Danny is your dad."

Charlotte stared at him, assessing him.

He looked back at her a friendly smile on his face.

"Is Rosie my big sister then?" she questioned.

Alice smiled. She finds her dad and is more interested in her big sister - typical. "Yes she is."

Charlotte nodded with a smile. "I always wanted a big sister. "

Alice hadn't known that.

"Am I going to live here too?" Charlotte added.

Danny and Alice looked at each other. "We'll talk that out." Alice told her.

"Is my name Charlotte Trevanion then?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll have to adopt her." Danny whispered.

Alice shook her head. "Tell you later."

"Does Rosie know?" Charlotte asked.

"No I thought you might like to tell her." Danny smiled.

"Can I?" Charlotte's eyes were shining with excitement.

Alice nodded.

She ran for the door then stopped and turned back. "What do I call you now?" she asked Danny.

"What do you want to call me?"

Charlotte frowned. "I'll call you daddy - only if you don't shout at my mum anymore!"

"Never." he promised solemnly.

"Ok mummy, daddy. I'm gonna find Rosie!" she sped off.

Danny exhaled and leant against his desk. "That was nerve wracking. Give me major surgery any day of the week!"

"Danny, Rosie knows remember."

"I asked her to pretend to be surprised."

"O Charlie will like that." Alice smiled.

"Why won't I have to adopt her?"

"Your listed as her father on her birth certificate. Her full name is Charlotte Danielle Collins Trevanion."

"Danielle?"

She nodded. "I didn't plan to hide you from her forever."

"So that's what you meant when you said it depended on when she asked?"

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do about the living arrangements?" he pondered.

She's wondered a lot about that too. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"I have her at school time and you have weekends and holidays?" she suggested.

"A part time dad?" he asked pained.

"I know it's not ideal - what other option do we have?"

He looked at her. "Marry me."

Alice froze. "What?"

"Marry me." he repeated.

"What sort of stupid question is that?" she declared.

"Is that your answer?"

"Why would we get married?" she asked incredulous.

"Coz we have Charlotte."

She stared at him. "What about Rosie, she hates me."

"Rosie loves you she's just hurt."

"Danny we argue all the time."

He shrugged. "People argue."

"We don't love each other." she said simply.

"It is a solution to our problem Alice." he told her dryly.

She eyed him. "Your not joking are you? You'd really marry me?"

"It gives the girls a chance to bond and me time to get to know my daughter."

"We don't have to be married for you to do that." Alice told him.

"Ok maybe I want to make it all legal, properly. Me being on Charlottes birth certificate didn't stop you from keeping her from me before. She is my daughter yet at any time you could take her away stating grounds that she doesn't know me. If we're married it makes it a lot harder for you to do that."

He sensed her wavering. "This isn't setting a god example for Rosie."

"So we'll pretend. Look." he walked towards her, put his hand on her cheek. "I love you so much." he murmured huskily.

Alice's breath caught, it sounded so real….

"See." he took a step back.

She exhaled. "This is a bad idea. Someone is gonna get hurt." no doubt her!

"No see that is the beauty if it. We know it isn't real. No emotion involved at all. If no feelings are involved then no one will get hurt."

"How will you explain us sleeping in separate bedrooms."

He frowned, hadn't thought of that.

"There." she said victoriously.

"So we'll share a bed then, nothing will happen."

Alice snorted. "We tried this already and Charlotte is here. It was an epic fail!"

"We were in love then. Hormones and feelings rushing about. We're not now, it'll be so much easier."

He did have a point. "How long?"

Danny considered. "3 years."

She made a face. "Too long, a year."

"2 years." he negotiated.

She frowned knowing this was a big mistake! "Deal." she breathed.

He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Ground rules." she started.

He nodded.

"I'll sign a pre nup, I get no share of Leopards Den when we divorce."

"But…"

"Danny!"

"Fine."

"We sort out a custody order before the divorce. Joint custody."

"That's fair."

"And the sleeping arrangements." she exhaled. "I sleep on the left."

She smiled and shook her hand. "So Danny how we gonna do this?"

"It will have to be slow or Rosie will never believe…." he pulled her to him and kissed her suddenly. Alice was shocked and froze. He pressed kisses to her jaw. "I know I should hate you but if feels like…" he sighed. "I feel like I did before." he was silent. "Alice, Rosie." he breathed almost silently in her ear.

"I can't forgive my self Danny." she said shakily. Sensations were rocketing through her. To be in his arms had felt exactly like it had all those years ago. It had only ever felt like that with Danny.

"I forgive you." he put his hand on her cheek. Rested his forehead on hers. "Just don't leave again. We'll take it a day at a time."

She nodded.

"I have to speak to Rosie about this….about us." his eyes were closed.

She nodded again.

"Till then we'll keep us under wraps.

"Ok." she whispered.

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Her body melted against him of it's own accord.

He pulled back suddenly. "She's gone."

"Can you not do that!" she hissed body humming.

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

He gave her a look like she was stupid. "We are getting married!"

"It's pretend. We don't have to do all the falling in love kissing malarkey."

"I think Rosie will notice if we don't touch each other in two years!"

"Well a little warning would be nice."

"What so I have to ask permission to kiss my wife. Like that won't be a dead give away!"

"This is such a bad idea!" she muttered shaking her head.

"Look I already gave us a no touching excuse till I've spoke to her. That is only good for a day or two, she is likely to pull me up later." he mused out loud.

Alice put her face in her hands. Looked up at him finally. "When are you proposing?" she made little commas with her fingers.

"A week after I spoke to Rosie."

"A week? You call that slow?" she shrieked. Right she was losing her mind!

"Sooner we're married sooner we're divorced."

Alice ground her teeth together. She wasn't gonna last! She'd kill him by the end of the month.

**A/N okayyyyyy so gettin married bt no love involved, this will either go well - as in they will fall for each other agen OR it will go majorly epically wrong and they hate each other - if things dnt buck up soon it will b the latter - see they still havent cleared the air...nt gud lyk x**


	9. Rosie's Truth

Rosie watching Alice and her dad as they stood alone on the veranda, they were sneaking sly looks. How could he? After what she did? It was dark and moonlight was spilling over them. God look at their faces? Could it be ANY more blatant? Plus they were far too close for it to be innocent, added to what she herd in the surgery! She didn't want Alice to be part of her family. She wanted her dad to keep Charlotte and get rid of Alice. First she had to put the brakes on this though….

Alice was stood looking at Danny.

"Is she still watching?" she whispered.

He nodded.

She tried to pull back. "I can't do this."

"It's not hard, just another minute." he murmured.

She tried to smile at him. "Right." she yanked and pulled free. "I had enough, this is not gonna work."

"She's coming outside." he whispered.

"Dad!" Rosie called.

They made a show of looking like they jumped apart.

Rosie shot Alice a dirty look.

"Dad my hairdryer needs a new fuse. Where do you keep them?"

"I'll get you one."

Rosie smiled at him all sweetness and light. "Thanks."

Danny looked at Alice a light in his eyes. Then walked into the house.

Alice exhaled and went to follow him.

Rosie halted her. "Don't think I'm gonna let you hurt him again!" she warned.

This was why them getting married was a bad idea, why did she agree why? "Rosie…."

"You have absolutely no idea what you did to him do you?"

Alice bit her tongue, all this wasn't as easy for her as they obviously thought it had been!

Rosie smirked. "There were other women after you. Loads of them."

Alice felt jealousy bubbling inside, she tried not to react but could see Rosie begin to smile.

"He tried to get close to them. I heard him talking to Caroline about a year after you left. He was trying to meet someone new, forget you."

O this wasn't good, anger and resentment began to build. Danny messing her around like this!

"You know what though? He couldn't!"

Alice froze.

Rosie paced fists clenched.

"All he knew is that you up and left for NO reason! You know what you did? You made him scared of love! Now you are back messing him around. When you left you could have at least told him why!"

Alice shook her head. "It wasn't an option at the time."

"It was coz of sex wasn't it? I mean something obviously happened coz Charlotte is here."

Alice exhaled. "I'm not discussing…."

"Thought so! Well maybe you should have NOT slept with him and then you wouldn't have abandoned me!" she raged.

So now they were at the crux of the matter Alice thought. "So this isn't about me leaving your dad then? This is about me leaving you."

Rosie crossed her arms eyes dark. "You killed my mother and then left me with no one!" she snapped.

Alice jaw dropped and she gasped. Her hand shot to her chest. "Rosie you know that isn't true." she said breathlessly. "I didn't touch your mum Rosie, she did it to herself."

"It was coz of you though! I remember the stuff you said to her. Making her so angry she couldn't think. It sent her over the edge. She killed herself coz of you. You stole her from me then you left and I've been alone ever since. I HATE you for that! I NEEDED you!" she sniffed loudly. "And now your back with Charlotte and….." she inhaled deeply couldn't bring herself to admit to Alice what she felt she was missing out on. She dropped her head and wrapped her arms around herself tears spilling.

"Rosie…." Alice went to hug her.

Rosie back off, looked up brown eyes glistening. "Don't dare touch me!" she warned her voice low.

Charlotte walked onto the veranda, saw Rosie's tears. "You ok big sis?" she loved calling her that.

Rosie wiped her tears onto her sleeve, nodded and smiled. "yeah." she croaked.

Charlotte went to her and wrapped her little arms around her waist. Rosie was momentarily shocked then rubbed her hair gently smiling down at her.

A memory flooded Alice as she watched them, a feeling came rushing in straight behind it. She herself had experienced that shock with Rosie. It was 6 years ago suddenly and she was a 22 year old woman shocked by her feelings for this little eight year old girl. This poor little girl who needed a mum to love her. Eight year old Rosie was so vibrant and full of life despite the cards she'd been dealt. Alice looked at the young woman in front of her and found she couldn't see that little girl anymore. She didn't seem as bright and happy anymore. That made her feel sad, and guilty too. She still needed a mum so desperately despite her protests to the contrary. Seeing Rosie and Charlotte like this reminded her so much of how it used to be between them. She finally understood what she did to her.

"I'm sorry Rosie." she whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Rosie gave Charlotte a squeeze. 'Well you did!' she mouthed. 'I hate you!' over Charlotte's head.

"If I could take it back, stay….." Alice began.

"Well you can't." Rosie interrupted out loud. "And never will!" she took Charlottes hand and led her into the house.

(X)

Alice spent the next few days avoiding Danny and trying to get Rosie to open up. She tried the operating teddy trick, Rosie looked at her in disgust then walked away Charlotte loved it though which was a plus. She tried some female bonding, make up, nail varnish again no go. Watching movies together, talking about boys, Rosie just wasn't having it, clammed right up. Alice had decided to pull out the big guns, and be a little mean. Rosie would hopefully open up - if it worked. She and Charlotte were playing in front of the house.

"Hey Charlie go get Rosie and we'll all play cartwheels. Don't tell her though it's a surprise."

Charlotte dashed off in search of her big sister while Alice chewed her lip. If this backfired Rosie was likely to punch her - hard. Rosie and Charlotte suddenly appeared. Rosie's eyes narrowed when she saw Alice stood there hands in her pockets.

"Rosie you gonna play cartwheels with me?" Charlotte asked.

Rosie swallowed and glared at Alice. "I can't do them."

"You used to be really good." Alice spoke up.

Rosie stiffened and her eyes zeroed on Alice.

"Please!" Charlie begged.

Rosie looked away, crossed her arms tightly.

"Mum can walk on her hands too, she's teaching me. We can learn together!" Charlotte was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Rosie used to be like that once upon a time, Alice mused.

Rosie stared at the surgery in the distance. "I know she can, and I don't want to know how."

Charlie took her hand. "It's really fun!" then she released it skipped down the stairs and did a fast cartwheel. "Your turn."

"Go on." Alice coaxed.

Rosie walked down the stairs slowly. Looked at Charlotte then Alice her face pensive, she tried a cartwheel got halfway around then fell sideways. She stood up straight face angry. "I can't do them!" she snapped seething.

"Don't matter, we'll help. Look watch me." Charlotte said.

Rosie was fidgeting, planning how soon she could get away from this.

"Loosen up for her." Alice whispered. "She wants to spend time with both of us."

"I don't want to spend time with YOU!" she spat the final word.

"Do it for her huh?"

Rosie looked at Charlotte spinning all around, making herself dizzy in the process and uncrossed her arms. Took a few steps from Alice and busied herself with having fun with Charlotte. Took a while but she had soon loosened up and was having fun. The 3 of them were in no time cartwheeling around, crashing into each other laughing hysterically as they fell. Rosie helped Charlotte with her hand stands and Alice showed them the fine art of walking on her hands. Rosie decided to try, she was upside down soon. Alice holding her legs.

"Right Rosie bend your legs a little. When you move shift your weight but not too far or too fast ok?"

Alice released her legs and she began to edge along slowly.

"Look mum Rosie is doing it!" Charlotte was jumping up and down squealing.

Rosie leaned back so her feet were on the ground.

"Mum mum she did it!" Charlotte was beyond excited. "Just wait till I tell everyone how brilliant my big sister is!" Charlotte ran to Charlotte and hugged her.

Rosie smiled at Alice and high fived her. "That was brilliant." hearing Charlotte say the word so much made Rosie forget herself. "Thanks mum." Rosie froze, her smile disappearing slowly. The good mood was immediately gone. "Alice…..I meant Alice!" she said forcefully.

"She can be your mum too. We're sisters." Charlotte assured.

Rosie shook her head. "No." she backed off then frowned. "I told you to leave me alone!" she ran into the house.

Charlotte was puzzled. "Why was Rosie sad?"

Alice ruffled her hair sadly. "Coz when Rosie was little I hurt her a lot and doesn't want to like me."

Charlotte looked up at her. "You were silly?"

Alice nodded. "I'm gonna go see her."

"Hug her." Charlotte said seriously. "Rosie likes hugs, they make her feel better."

"I'll try." she promised then walked in the direction of Rosie's bedroom.

(X)

Rosie sat on her bed forcing away the tears. Why had she fell for that trick? The use your kid to get to me. O Alice had just proved she would use anything! And it was all just because she and her dad were back together! Rosie wasn't stupid and she refused to be played with like that! She'd leave again. Rosie would put money on it, and this time Rosie wasn't gonna care! She heard a soft knock.

"Rosie it's me." Alice called.

"Go away!" she snapped. "I hate you!"

"I'm coming in." Alice replied.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Rosie shouted.

Alice walked in anyway and Rosie scowled at her. She shut the door and sat on the bed opposite Rosie. She looked at the bed covers gathering her thoughts then looked up. "I want to talk to you, explain some stuff if I can."

"I don't want to hear it!" Rosie retorted.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Rosie, really I am. I was 22 still a kid myself in some ways. I was in love for the first time, proper love and in way over my head. I got some news and it wasn't good…." she exhaled. "I did what any kid would do, I scarpered. I was hurt, wasn't thinking."

"If you loved us like you said you did….."

"It wasn't that I didn't love you, I did." Alice frowned. "One day Rosie, sooner than you think you'll fall in love, maybe with the wrong boy or whatever and you know what you'll adore him." Rosie looked at her. "And you know what? You'll mess it up just like I did. Every girl does. It's a part of growing up." she rubbed her hand over her face. "Problem was I not only messed up your dad but you too."

"You promised me!" Rosie squeaked feeling like she was 10 again.

"I know Rosie but I still had so much growing up to do. I know this isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth, I wasn't ready to be your mother."

The look Rosie gave her would have made a lesser person flinch, it was pure malevolence.

"Rosie it's the truth, I wasn't ready to be a mother to a 9 year old girl. I told myself I was but I wasn't, I was so far out of my depth."

"ALL parents go through that when they have a baby!"

"Other parents have 9 years to learn how. I was good at the girly stuff but when you were ill or crying I usually messed up - then fixed it. I didn't know what to do. How to soothe you, make it better."

"Dad would have told you if you asked!"

"I didn't want to have to ask, I felt I should have known, you know maternal instincts."

"Well you were good! You should have known you were good, I adored you!"

"I'm not here to make excuses here Rosie, I wasn't here for you when you needed me."

Rosie stood up quickly. "What about my big sister pledge?" stomped over to her wardrobe and pulled out a sheet of paper. Read it out loud.

'I Rosie Trevanion hereby adopt Alice Collins as my big sister forever and ever. We promise to always be friends, always look our for each other and to play jokes on her dad."

"You kept that?" Alice gasped reaching for it.

Rosie snatched it back. "You promised never to leave me and you did!" Rosie fumed.

Alice looked at her.

"When you first left I thought you'd come back, se you promised not to leave me!" shook the paper. "As I got older I kept it hoping you would come back so I could do this!" tore the agreement straight down the middle, let the pieces flutter to the floor.

Alice was silent and so was Rosie.

"Did that make you feel better?" Alice asked softly after a moment.

"Huh?" Rosie hadn't been expecting that response.

"Did ripping that change anything? Does it change that I left you? You wanted to hurt me, fine yeah you succeeded."

Rosie looked uncomfortable, Alice admitting that made her feel bad.

"No didn't think so." Alice answered for her. "This is it Rosie, the truth, I messed up big style! But you know what else? I loved you then and I love you now. I know it's late and your nearly grown but I'll be your mum Rosie, if you give me a chance."

Rosie shook her head. "You'll leave again."

"I'll adopt you."

Rosie looked at the paper on the floor.

"Properly, legally. There'll be no getting away."

Rosie was breathing heavily, surprised that Alice offered to her adopt her. "You really hurt me." she finally whispered.

Alice went to her and hugged her. "I know and I keep saying it but I am so sorry!" rubbed her back.

"I thought I did something wrong coz you always promised to keep in touch and you didn't." emotion began spilling out uncontrollably.

"It was all me Rosie, I messed up. But I never stopped loving you. Thought of you all the time."

Rosie swallowed, Alice wiped her own tears away still holding Rosie. They pulled apart.

"I know your dad has been ill. Now tell me everything he needs, I'll take care of it now."

"But…" Rosie began.

"It's what I'm here for."

"So you and dad are back together?" Rosie knew that was why she was getting close to her! The next words out of Alice's mouth nearly floored her.

"To tell you the truth? No. he wants a pretend marriage so you and Charlie have time and he and Charlie can get to know each other. That kiss? The touching? It's all an act. We don't love each other. But we are getting married and I am going to adopt you."

Rosie nodded, appreciated Alice's honesty. And it made her feel better that she wasn't being nice to her coz Alice had feelings for her dad.

"How about we get to know each other again?" Alice suggested.

"I'd like that." Rosie said. Then added. "Mum." hesitantly.

Alice beamed at her.

"Should we get Charlie?"

Alice shook her head. "Na, just me and you. Charlie can come in later." Alice grinned. "Tell me all about your boyfriend, I want all the details. Is he cute?"

Rosie opened her mouth to protest

Alice halted her. "Don't try tell me you don't have one. I'm not your dad!"

Rosie rolled her eyes and groaned.

**A/N there is alice and rosie all sorted :D now the next on the list is the danice, danny is nt gonna b happy that Alice told Rosie it wasn't real - hmmm...  
>PS sorry about the lack of update and not reviewing your stories, gonna try and gt to i tomorrow. swamped with inclusive practice and citizenship &amp; guidancementoring stuff - believe it or not the second part is more boring than the first lol x**


	10. Migraine

**A Week Later**

Danny walked around his surgery. It hadn't looked like this in so long. All sparkling and ready to go. He hadn't came down here a lot at the start of his illness, it shouldn't have but it upset him to see his surgery in such a state, then as his illness had progressed he hadn't been physically able to come down here. But now it was back to it's old self, literally sparkling. Alice had done a great job, practically single handed.

Things had progressed between them since his proposal, he had rang the agency telling them he no longer needed them and Alice had tendered her resignation. Alice and Rosie seemed to be getting along better too. Rosie actually called her mum this morning at breakfast! He'd been more than a little shocked at that, Rosie had been hurt badly by Alice leaving but she seemed to be putting all that behind her now and was gradually warming to her. That was good, Rosie needed a woman who she could confide in, maybe even relate to on a some level. He had tried his best but there were gasp that sometimes a father just can't fill. Plus Rosie was 16 and acted so tough and independent but she was still very young, vulnerable and damaged by her mother. Rosie and Alice were getting along so well they were discussing the wedding and how Rosie thought it should be.

He was eager to sort the preparations for their wedding ceremony quickly. Alice was less likely to leave once they were married. He couldn't help thinking that this could have been real! Except she left him, and could again! His worry was that he was going to lose Charlotte. That was it, not Alice all he wanted was his daughter!

They were opening in a few hours time for emergency's only, tomorrow morning it was back to normal times. He wasn't fully up to speed so Alice was taking the lead. He felt iffy today. Definitely wasn't feeling the best, it was the stupid medication. Those tablets were messing him up big style. In a few weeks time he'd be finished, they were just to make sure his body didn't reject the new kidney. Too bad they made him feel as sick as a dog, and the migraines…..he couldn't even explain how they felt. The pain just immense. Alice cut his thoughts by walking into the surgery. He was momentarily taken aback by how beautiful she looked in denim shorts and a red checkie shirt.

"Just doing last minute checking?" she asked. "So is everything ready to go?" she ran her hand along the operating table.

He nodded, winced slightly. O no!

Alice stopped a few feet in front of him. Her eyes raised to meet his. "You ok?"

"Yeah." he tried to say nonchalantly, didn't work.

Alice frowned knowing he was lying. She was about to let it lie then realised if they were gonna be successful as a married couple then they couldn't lie to each other. That was how she thought of their marriage, as a business proposition. No feelings, just a pairing that benefited people…well some people. This was for Charlie and Rosie! She reminded. Brought her mind back to the matter at hand crossed her arms "You gonna tell me what's wrong or is it gonna be like this when we're married too?"

"Like what?" he frowned.

"Keeping secrets." she told him simply.

He glared at her. "You're a prime for keeping secrets!" he snapped feeling sick. His migraine beginning to take root.

She raised her eyebrows. "You do that a lot you know."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Anytime I try to get close to you, anytime I try to care…."

"This marriage isn't about feelings!" he interrupted. "There is NO love involved, this is for the kids!" he rubbed his face. "I have my reasons for not wanting to get close to you again!"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't say any different did I?"

"The why talk about getting close?"

"Because I DO care about you. You're the father of my daughter, but because I care doesn't mean I'm in love with you."

He felt pain shaft through his head and hit out so she'd leave him alone. "Well I don't care about you at all!"

"I don't want you too. Like you day this is for the kids. But because we are going to be a partnership which means when your ill I'll care for you."

"We aren't married yet!"

"Start as you mean to go one." she told him.

He was breathing heavily, barely resisting the urge to grab his head.

"I won't have this on Rosie anymore." she told him softly.

His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a hard line. "I didn't ask Rosie to do that! I did all I could to stop it!"

"Regardless of whether you asked her to or not she did it! She's like a mother hen Danny, she clucks over people, did you expect anything less, especially since the two of you were all each other had? She's spent far too long worried about you so until I learn to see when your ill you'll tell me coz I refuse to let Rosie do it!"

"Don't preach to me about bringing up MY daughter. We have one kid Alice, Rosie isn't yours!"

"I'm the closest thing to a mother she has!"

He made a face. "Your not even old enough to be her mother!"

She glared. "Yes I am!"

"Barely." he muttered.

"Plus it doesn't matter what you think about that, I'm adopting her!" she told him simply.

"Since when?" he fumed.

"Since she needs a mother, since we're getting married."

"She needs someone who won't leave her like you did - remember that?"

Alice put her hands on the side of her head. "It always comes back to that doesn't it? If you can't forget that then this marriage is gonna fail inside the first week!"

"Forget?" be breathed in disbelief. "You expect me to forget?"

"Fine." she conceded. "Wrong word." she rubbed her hair a moment. "What I meant was you have to come to terms with it."

"O yeah Alice I'll come to terms with losing 6 years of Charlottes life!"

"There is nothing that can be done about that now!" she spat anger rising. She knew he was hitting out coz he was ill but it was starting to hurt now!

"Yeah well you lost nothing!"

"I lost nothing?" her face hardened and her eyes narrowed. "I lost Rosie. I lost family. I lost someone I loved!"  
>"Yeah well that is all your fault, YOU left!"<p>

Alice threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Right ok that's IT! I'm not marrying you. I can't argue in circles. All you do is justify what you say and do coz I left and it's doing my head in! Everything boils down to the fact I left you and I'm not living like this Danny!" she stomped from the surgery shaking her head and muttering as she went.

Danny knew he shouldn't but he followed her. He didn't know why, he had achieved his objective of her going away, still he found himself walking towards the door. As he walked through the surgery door the bright sun hit him in the eyes and his head suddenly felt like it was on fire.

Alice spun. "O and another thing…." she saw Danny leaning against the door frame holding his head. "Danny?" she breathed.

He was bent double clutching his head eyes closed tightly.

She ran to him. "Danny?" she whispered putting her hand over one of his.

"Go away." he groaned. "I don't need you!"

She removed on of his hands from his head and put it around her shoulder then put her arm around his waist. Memories assaulted her, memories of happier times. Of loving embraces, kisses even just holding hands. Sadness filled her as she realised that they were never get that back. She had focused on the bad so much that she had forgot how good they had been, and they had been good - once. "C'mon lets get you to the house, tell me what you need."

"Not you!" he reiterated.

"Stubborn man!" she hissed then exhaled. "Your not alone now Danny I'm here."

He pulled roughly from her grasp. He was happy when he was released. That happiness was short lived however when the whole world seemed to spin and tilt. He fell to his knees. He put his arms on the floor and placed his head on them. God these headaches were never this bad - then again he didn't usually argue with someone he lo…. someone he didn't like he corrected. God this headache was messing his head up! He felt himself exhale as he heard footsteps receding - good she was leaving!

"OK!" Alice said sternly.

Great she was sneaking up on him now!

"I have a long piece of rope here, you can co-operate or I'll tie you up and drag you to the house!" she warned.

"Try it!" he warned icily.

He couldn't see her but could envision her cocky smile in his head.

"Ok." she told him simply. Suddenly on of his arms was behind his back along with the other. Alice was trying his elbows tightly together. He pulled hard but she had him secure.

He felt someone close to his ear. "Try and get out of that!" she whispered.

He yanked and pulled then exhaled.

"Now let me help you." she asked, a plea really.

She saw him tense his jaw. "We need to be a partnership!" she repeated.

He stayed silent she bent down and helped him to his feet. "Put your weight on me." she told him.

He didn't, he didn't need her! His mind was mulling her words.

"Here's the stairs," she told him as they reached them.

His head was down trying to shield his eyes from the sun - unsuccessfully he might add. He heard his feet echo on the veranda and he was led into a room. She untied his arms and lay him down. Went to the kitchen and returned with several boxes. "I didn't know which ones you needed." she put them and a glass of water on the bedside table then went to close the curtains.

He was lain on the bed lost in thought, his face buried in a pillow. Couldn't help but think of the times when she did help him, he took the help willingly then. Felt he could help her too. Now there was just too much water under the bridge. He finally spoke. "We were." came out muffled.

She frowned. "Were what?"

"We were a partnership. Just the two of us. Me and you remember? We promised that in this very room." he said softly.

She remembered.

"Why didn't you just come to me?" he asked pained. "All this could have been avoided." he whispered. Buried his face in the pillow harder. "I hate that I feel like this about you." he admitted.

"That wasn't an option for me Danny. I was used to dealing with things in that way - by running."

He was silent again for a minute. "I can't say that I understand." he admitted. "We loved each other so much, I could have come to you with anything." he inhaled. "There is so much you don't know." the plans he'd made he added silently.

Everything was low and quiet in the room and Danny felt his head starting to ease.

"Just try and sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." she headed towards the door.

He turned his head and looked at her. "I don't think I'll ever be able to love you again." he said as she walked through the door.

"Love isn't a part of us." she reminded him. "Like you always say." then she closed the door behind her.


	11. The Ring

Danny awoke slowly. The room he lay in was shrouded in darkness. He swallowed and winced when he realised his mouth was dry. He rolled onto his back and felt relief flood him when he felt no pain. Everything he said to Alice gradually came to him. A flood of things he wished he hadn't said. How could he say that stuff to her? Then there was the stuff in this room. He put his hands over his face. He shouldn't have shown her that emotion, how he actually felt about her leaving. It was true though, he didn't know if he would ever be able to love her again. He sat up rubbing his face and yawning. He walked from his room and saw his girls sat in the kitchen. Rosie was showing Charlotte how to play chess.

"So the horsie?" Charlotte asked.

"Knight." Rosie corrected. "Can move there or there."

Charlotte made a big play of considering her options then moved it seriously.

"Oooo, sneaky." Rosie murmured staring at the board. Moved her bishop.

"And the castle?"

"Rook." Rosie showed her where she could move.

Again Charlotte moved.

Rosie's jaw dropped. "You got me!" she looked at her dad. "She has me in checkmate!"

"I win?" Charlotte asked happily.

"Better teacher than I thought." Rosie said with a grin.

Alice walked in through the back of the kitchen. Laughed at the sight of Rosie and Charlotte. "Rosie you shouldn't play chess with Charlotte, she's a shark."

Rosie looked at he little sister. "So she knows how to play?"

Charlotte grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Alice asked washing her hands at the sink.

"No, who taught her?"

Alice was taking some food from the fridge. "Her uncle Rowan showed her, then she systematically beat all my friends playing the o I don't know card." she placed some chicken on a tray. "She wins the computer Rosie!"

Charlotte had the smuggest look on her face. Alice couldn't help but note how much that look made her look like Danny, well more than she usually did which was a lot!

Rosie meanwhile had narrowed her eyes and was setting up the board again. "To think I went easy on you!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Charlotte sang.

Alice finally spotted him, well spoke to him. "How you feeling?"

"Human." Danny replied walking to the fridge for juice. After he poured himself some he went to her and twined his hands with hers.

Charlotte saw it and smiled, Rosie knew it was an act, Danny didn't know that Rosie knew that - yet.

Alice pulled her hand away and busied her self with the vegetables. Danny frowned.

"You didn't tell me Charlotte could play chess."

Alice shrugged. "She hasn't been playing long. She constantly asks me to play then keeps me right with where to put the pieces. It's pretty humiliating being beaten by a six year old." Alice looked back at the kids playing and smiled, proving she didn't mean a word.

"Is she really intelligent?" Danny asked.

"In some areas, yeah she knows her way around a chess board but is struggling with her times tables."

He smiled with pride. "It'll come." Walked to her and ruffled her hair.

Rosie swore when Charlotte moved a chess piece.

"Rosie." Danny warned. "Language."

"Well dad look at what she did!" Rosie muttered staring at the board. "She keeps putting me in check!"

He turned back to Alice. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Alice said still chopping carrots.

"Alone." he hinted.

Her back stiffened momentarily then she placed the sharp knife down. She wiped her hands on a towel then walked from the kitchen.

"Rosie…." Alice started.

"I know don't let her touch the knife." Charlotte moved another piece and Rosie frowned. "Can't say I won't use it on her!" she muttered under her breath.

Alice smiled. "You'd miss her if she wasn't here."

"Beginning to doubt that!" Rosie said smiling her plan with chess was working!

Danny followed close behind Alice as she left the room. They heard Rosie snort in disgust.

"Look Alice." Danny began quickly. "I just wanted to apologise for my earlier behaviour."

She shook her head. "No it's good that I know how you feel."

"But I don't feel like that." he replied.

She gave him a dubious look. "So you don't hate me for leaving and taking Charlotte?"

He was silent.

"And given time you might develop feelings? Love?"

Again he didn't say a word.

"So Danny that IS how you feel, like I said it's best I know."

"Well I do feel like that but not as bad as your making it sound!"

"Well that's how bad you made it sound to me." she told him calmly.

He ground his teeth together.

"Anyway Danny I don't care, I'm over us."

He felt something sharp at her statement.

"Plus it is best that feelings don't get involved." Alice carried on. "It'll make it harder during the divorce."

Divorce! They weren't even married yet! He crossed his arms and resisted the urge to demand that she stop talking.

"Anyway there's something I need to tell you, I told Rosie." Alice admitted.

"Told her what?"

"The truth, the real reason we're getting married."

"Why?" he blasted.

"Coz now we don't have to do all the touching and sharing a room."

"What about Charlotte?" he growled.

"Charlotte is too young to understand about stuff like that, all we have to do now is live together and share responsibilities as parents."

"You should have asked me first!" he fumed.

"Why? I got us out of a spot - you don't want to touch me and I feel the same about you!"

Danny once again found himself grinding teeth though he didn't know why. "Can you wait here a minute?" he asked as something occurred to him.

"I can't, there's people arriving at the surgery soon and I have to start tea."

"I can do tea." he countered.

"I promised Rosie and Charlotte my speciality chicken."

"Ok, but we need to talk later."

She nodded and walked off.

(X)

Danny waited for Alice in the house a few hours later. She walked in looking tired.

"Busy day?" he asked as she shuffled into the kitchen.

She nodded and flopped down into a chair. He handed her a glass of juice.

"Thank you." she replied and drank it thirstily. "Everyone is so relieved you are back open. Haven't been that tired since….." she stopped herself. It had been when Rosie had been in the hospital with her appendix.

He nodded. They sat in silence.

"So you graduated then?" Danny started making small talk.

She nodded. "Wasn't easy doing my final year - being pregnant."

"I'm glad you did. You know graduate. That's all I wanted for you."

"I know that now." she answered softly.

"Have you always been a locum?"

"Pretty much. I didn't want to join a practice incase I got close to someone….."

"And it happened again?" he finished for her.

She exhaled and nodded.

"I guess we both have hang ups huh?"

"Yeah." she looked into her juice. "If I'd known I would never…."

"It's ok Alice. Water under the bridge." surprisingly he meant it now. He went in his pocket and pulled out a blue square box. "There." he placed it on the table and pushed it towards her.

"What's that?"

He shifted in his seat, green eyes cloudy. "We are still putting on the show for Charlotte. It's your…" he coughed. "Um…engagement ring."

She shook her head. "Seriously Danny, I don't need one."

He shrugged tracing patterns on the table with his finger. "You don't have to wear it. It's yours anyway. Always has been."

Alice picked up the box. "You shouldn't have bought anything. This marriage isn't real." she opened it and gasped.

He cleared his throat. "I didn't buy anything." that ring was something different. Bought when he had a real marriage in mind. When he had loved her so much he couldn't think around her. When he had hopes and dreams about a future with her, full of children and happy memories…..all ashes now. He felt his throat tighten, he tried not to think about stuff like that, it had all been a possibility - once.

Alice stared at the ring. She touched the clear cold gem. "How you got a ring then?" she whispered.

"I had it already." he was silent rubbed his face. "Bought it seven years ago." he admitted when his face was obscured.

Her hand rushed to her mouth. "You mean you…." she whispered.

The chair screeched as he stood up." Excuse me I need some air."

Alice left him go without comment. She was still in shock staring at the ring…..he had bought seven years ago….obviously for her! The shocks just kept coming! He hadn't marked her assignment, he had been ill, he had bought her an engagement ring! O god!

She took the ring from the box and it was rested in her hand. Began to feel something familiar but new bloom in her chest. Ok time to face facts here, she had never stopped loving him. Yeah she believed he betrayed her but she hadn't had it inside her to hate him, she never would. He was her first love and a part of her would love him forever…..but she knew he would never feel the same, he had made that patently clear. So she had no other choice but to carry on the way she had been. Completely aloof and uncaring of what he said.

She walked to her room, she knew agreeing to marry him had been a bad idea and it was slowly becoming worse. She was gonna get hurt. She could see it a mile off!

**A/N sorry for the rubbish, i haven't wrote a word in 2 weeks! this was prewritten before university took over my life! :  
>Anyway all we need is for danny to admit he has feelings then they are sorted! could it be that easy though? x<strong>


	12. Bad Idea

Danny was on the veranda surrounded by empty bottles. As soon as Rosie and Charlotte were tucked up in bed he decided he needed a drink to try and chase away some memories which weren't leaving him alone! The ring! Why had he gave her the ring? He had often dreamed, 7 years ago about how she'd react when she saw it. It was usually accompanied by a happy memory but not now. He took a gulp of his beer and frowned when he realised there had only been half a mouthful left in the bottle. He dropped it onto the table and reached for another flicked the lid off. Why was this affecting him so much? It wasn't like he loved her! Love! He thought with derision, had he ever even loved anyone?

Miranda, he thought he loved her, she had been a monumental mistake, thankfully she had gave him his daughter which he was forever thankful for. That was it!

And Alice, he had loved her and she just left, for no reason. Bye bye Danny! He exhaled loudly. What did love do for you?

"Nothing!" he muttered shaking his head.

All love did was cloud your vision and made it impossible for you to see what was right in front of your eyes, and Danny wanted nothing more to do with it! He was washing his hands of it right now! Love didn't exist! He loved his kids and that was it! He couldn't love Alice anyway, coz he refused to love her. How could you love someone you don't trust? She had hurt him so badly when she left. What had hurt more than anything was that she had just disappeared - one day there and the next gone. That morning there had been nothing to make him suspect. She had been so excited about picking up her results. Of course she had been throwing up when he woke up, she had attributed that to stress but of course looking back it had nothing to do with stress and everything to do with Charlotte. She had kissed him before she left for her assignments. He had left for the call outs and that was the last he seen her. The pain had just got bigger and bigger everyday. It felt like he was gonna die on some days, and he hadn't really taken very good care of himself. He'd had no idea how to fix himself, he'd never felt anything of that magnitude before. She he went on with his life - without her. He drained the bottle he just opened. Dropped it to the table. It rolled and fell to the floor, he disregarded it. Began focusing on telling himself to stop thinking about Alice, he had already had far too much to drink tonight and destroying his liver wouldn't do anyone any good!

As he was focusing on blocking her out he began to realise how much he missed her. Then and now. He hated that he had missed out on her life. Charlotte too. He rested his head on his crossed arms. He wished he'd been beside her when she found out about their child. To share her happiness. To feel their baby kick. Scans. See her stomach grow larger as their baby grew. Then held her hand as she brought Charlotte into the word. His hands had fisted as he thought of that statement. All this stuff with Charlotte, lost time. Lost memories. Yeah he was here now but it was too late! He wanted memories like that with Alice. He lifted his head slowly as an idea came to him. Began to smile as images quickly accompanied it.

"Yeah this could work." he whispered.

Alice walked out onto the veranda. She frowned when she saw the empty bottles on the table….and floor actually. How many were there. She looked at Danny and could tell he was drunk. "Should you be drinking? You know with your meds?"

He shrugged and smiled at her, eyes glassy.

"I'll get you some coffee."

He shook his head. "Sit with me." he asked and patted the free chair.

"I'm just about to go down to the surgery. The girls are both asleep."

"Stop." he stood up and went to her. "There is something I need to ask you."

"Go on." she replied taking a few steps back and leaning against the veranda.

"It's about us being married." he elaborated.

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Alice, we have so much history…." Before she knew his intent he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away. Not before she responded though.

"I told you not to do that!" she snapped.

"Why? I know you enjoyed it. You wanted it as much as me." smiled cockily.

"Erm no!" she spat and walked down the stairs.

He followed her grabbed her wrist. "I haven't asked you yet."

Alice was stood facing him, glanced at the place they had shared their first kiss behind him and gulped. Took a cautious step back. Without warning what he was asking hit her, she felt rage fill her! So that was why he wanted them to be married - he can go to hell! "IF it what I think then NO!"

He ran his thumb across her knuckles. "What do you think it is I want?"

"Using me whenever you feel the need? I'm pissed that you would think I would ever consider that!" she resisted the urge to shout knowing they had two sleeping children in the house.

"It's not that." he promised. "I would never ask you to do that."

She frowned. Felt her back lower as the indignation ebbed, it left confusion in it's wake. "What then?"

He looked at her, the moonlight playing across her face. It made her eyes sparkle. "Your beautiful." he felt his breath leave him in a rush and touched her cheek gently. "Years ago. Even more so now."

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "Danny your drunk." opened her eyes. "I don't wanna hear this."

He leaned in. She anticipated this time and dodged. "Kiss me."

"No." and moved again.

"Kiss me!" he repeated heatedly.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "There is no reason to, the kids know this isn't real! We don't have to act like we're attracted to each other!"

"I am attracted to you."

"So this wasn't brought on by you being drunk?

"No , it was brought on by me wanting another baby with you."

Her jaw dropped and words escaped her. "….what?" she squeaked. "I really didn't hear that did I?"

He nodded. "I thought about it."

"Ok, I've lost my mind." she muttered to herself.

"Look, before when we were together, it was just…..It's never felt like that before and expanding our family, it's just... I want to do it."

"That's the point Danny. We aren't a family! We aren't even married yet and we're planning a divorce!"

He grabbed her hand. "Let's stay together then. Think of it Alice, you me Rosie Charlotte and a baby. A proper family."

"So what you saying Danny?" she challenged. "Do you love me?" she asked knowing his reply.

He froze.

"See I know your plan. I get it! You want family but you won't allow yourself to love me."

"We loved each other before and it didn't do wither of us any good!"

"We aren't the same people!" she retorted.

"Alice I'll marry you, and I want a bigger family. But I won't love you." he exhaled. "I can't."

She shrugged. "I refuse to gave kids born out of anything but love. Rosie was. Charlotte was and if I have anymore they will be too. They deserve it!"

"That all you have to say?" he asked moodily.

"There is nothing left TO say!" she corrected.

"Fine!" he spat and stomped into the house.

**A/N all this is gonna come to a head soon, maybe next chapter? or maybe not**

**Nearly fin writing this, i actually found some time to write recently WOW lol :)**

**i'm also gonna try and get a chap of opposites attract up 2nite - cnt promise anything tho x**


	13. Lost Us

Danny awoke the following morning to a pounding headache. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. Whoever invented alcohol were evil malicious people. He was never drinking EVER again! Especially not after what he'd said to Alice. Thank God one of them had sense last night or they'd both be in heaps of trouble! The woman in question walked into his room. When she saw he was awake she smiled at him.

"Morning, how you feeling?"

He pulled the pillow over his head hiding from her.

"I have pain pills, I know you'll be feeling the after effects of the alcohol." her voice tinged with amusement.

He peeked from the edge of the pillow. She shook her hand, the pill held between 2 of her fingers. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"If you don't mind put it on the bedside cabinet and go." he was too embarrassed to look at her.

He heard her exhale. "We need to talk." serious once again. Walked over and closed his bedroom door.

He closed his eyes then removed the pillow and sat up. "If this is about what I asked…."

"It is." she interrupted.

He put the pillow to his face once again.

She chuckled went to him and removed the pillow. Tossed it to the floor and sat in front of him. "I changed my mind, I want to, I think we should have another child together."

He frowned and leaned back slightly so he could search her face, she didn't mean this! She was having him on! When he saw no sign of playfulness in her face he was stunned. "Say what?"

She nodded. "Why not?" smiled at him seductively, her eyes liquid blue.

"Um…" Danny squeaked her eyes making him brainless. "We…we don't love each other."

She sidled closer. Lowered her head her eyes fixed on his. "You sure about that?"

He nodded robotically unable to speak.

"You know that is a lie Danny. You marry the people you love." telling him the same statement he had told Rosie all those years ago.

His breath caught. God he'd forgot that!

"So admit it." she told him softly, no uncertainty in her voice at all.

Still he tried to voice his denials. "I don't!" he said far too quickly and forcefully.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Admit it." she repeated, her warm breath on his face. It seemed to wrap around him making him forget why they couldn't be together.

"It's not…" he started slowly, his objections slowly fading into dust.

"I love you." she told him, then kissed him softly immediately after. Looked into his eyes. "It's ok you know, just tell me." she murmured.

Danny lost his mind. He was lost in her softness. Her warmth filled him, he'd been cold for so long. He gave in and finally admitted to the feeling that he had never been able to escape. "Alice I love…"

Danny shot up in his bed breathing hard.

Alice was stood at the bottom looking startled.

"Whoa!" he yelped when he saw her, fell backwards onto his bed.

"You ok?" Alice asked taking a step forward. "I heard you mumbling, denying something. I though you might have needed help so I came in."

"Um no, I'm fine!" he exhaled. "Just fine." he breathed.

Alice smiled wryly. "Musta been some dream."

He froze and frowned. "Why do you say that?" Oh God what had he been saying?

"Well your face and chest is all red. That used to happen when we…." she trailed off. "You know." she blushed.

He meanwhile pressed his hands to his cheeks, felt them grow hotter as more embarrassment filled him.

She laughed lowly at the expression on his face. "Anyway I have painkillers here." held out her flat hand.

He stared at them eyes wide.

"And we need to talk."

His mouth went dry. Was he dreaming again? He sat up slowly.

Alice studied him "Danny you look weird, are you ok?"

He nodded unable to speak, just watched her with wide eyes.

She saw no seat in his room so sat at the bottom of his bed.

He almost squeaked with shock. This was scary, he shifted back slightly.

"You mind if I sit here?" Alice asked, she saw him move away from her.

"No." he told her too brightly. "My bed is your…." he stopped abruptly when he realised what he was saying. O shut up Daniel! He told himself. God this was too freaky.

"Ok last night…."

Why was she doing this to him? She knew he had dreamed this and was torturing him! What was he supposed to do if she kissed him? Stop her?

"….it was all drunken ramblings I know."

O, that hadn't happened in his dream! He felt relieved. He nodded in reply to her statement.

"But I think it highlights our problem." she shrugged. "We don't love each other."

That was the thing though. He DID love her, it was why he wanted to marry her. He had spent far too much time and energy trying to deny it.

"And you should only get married if your in love. Getting married just for marriages sake is wrong. I can't marry you if it's gonna end in divorce. In theory it's a good idea but practically we'll end up hurt. It would be impossible for feelings not to become involved. We'll be hurt the kids will be hurt. I don't think it's a good idea to put the four of us through that."

"What if we stay together?" he asked softly.

"In a marriage without love?" she asked her eyes filled with pain. "We'd end up hating each other. I can't hate you Danny." she rubbed her face.

He swallowed. "I couldn't hate you either."

"Look." she sighed and covered her eyes for a moment. "You can't trust me, I can deal with that. You don't like that I robbed you of those years with Charlie. Really I'm sorry but…" she chewed her lip closed her eyes and dropped her head. Swallowed then looked at him. "It feels wrong getting married for those reasons Danny."

He nodded. Knowing she was right. "Can you adopt Rosie without us being married?"

"Dunno, I'll speak to a solicitor."

"Why?" he asked abruptly.

"We'll have a court order out in place. Custody. Me and Charlotte will be moving to the township."

"Stay here. Work here!" he told her quickly, his heart beating fast. He was losing her!

She shook her head. "It's time I moved on. Passed time. If I stay….I just have to go."

You want to go before you start to feel something?" he challenged.

Before? Did he even know how hard this was for her? "Staying here is a bad idea Danny!" she told him forcefully standing up.

There were a million things he knew he should say. He couldn't seem to force his mouth to voice the feelings that rushed through him.

"We both know that!" she added.

'M_aybe we need time!' _his mind shouted. His head bobbed in reply to her statement.

"I don't want us resenting each other." she added.

'_We need to get to know each other again! Without the anger coming between us!' _again silence reigned from him. He breathed heavily.

"We need to be a team, for our daughters." Alice said seriously.

'_We need to give US a chance!_

"You have to know that I'll…."

"I do care about you Alice." he finally found the strength to say. "There our feelings here, and I haven't treated you too well recently."

"I won't have us hurting each other all over again, and that is all that could ever happen."

"We might." he admitted. _'What if we fall in love all over again?' _was tacked on to the end silently.

"No might Danny, we will hurt each other. Rosie got caught in the crossfire last time and you saw what it done to her. I won't have her hurt again, and Charlotte isn't going through it either."

There was nothing he could ay to change her mind. He wanted to do so much, say so much. Still inside he held back. Still couldn't give her the power to hurt him again.

"Anyway…" she said after the silence had indicated that this portion of their conversation was over. "Me and the girls planned a girly day but Charlotte is under the weather. I thought this might be a good chance for some daddy/daughter bonding while I bond with Rosie. The locum is all sorted, so do you mind watching Charlie while me and Rosie do what women do?"

"Of course not. Go have fun." he said softly. His chest hurting.

Alice turned to leave the room. "See you later then."

"Yeah, bye." he breathed. He'd lost her!

**A/N awww no mre marriage, alice moving out - sad times :( x keep reading something just mite happen later that changes everything - or not who knows x**


	14. Bonding

Alice walked towards Rosie's room trying to force the aching sadness from her body. She wanted to be with Danny, but she wasn't marrying him for the wrong reasons. The only reason she will get married is for love and if he couldn't love her in return then she wasn't getting married. It wasn't what he wanted to hear and to be honest it wasn't what she wanted either but that was the way it was. She wouldn't be able to look Charlotte in the face if she married for anything other than love. She exhaled and pasted a smile on her face and called for Rosie. "Rosie you ready?" entered the room, saw Rosie scrambling to hide something under her duvet.

Alice stared at her. Rosie was shifting uneasily.

"What is it?" Alice previous thoughts about Danny forgotten.

"Nothing." Rosie said innocently.

"Rosie tell me or I'll look!" Alice warned.

Rosie was pained. "Please don't tell dad."

Alice exhaled and shook her head.

Rosie pulled back her quilt cover, Alice was looking at condoms. Alice was zoomed back to 6 years ago and was massively out of her depth once again. "Um…"

"I haven't!" Rosie was quick to say.

"Are you gonna…." Alice began.

Rosie shrugged. "Maybe."

Alice paled and felt sick. Her instinctive reaction was no your not! Don't you dare! "Um…." she struggled.

"Your gonna tell dad aren't you?" Rosie whispered sadly.

Alice made s split second decision and took Rosie's arm.

"Where we going?" Rosie declared panicked.

"Out shopping, if your dad hears this he'll go mental!"

Rosie exhaled in relief then grinned at her.

"Don't look at me like that, you are so NOT off the hook!"

(X)

Alice and Rosie were in the truck, Rosie was beginning to think she got off scott free when Alice pulled into a quiet spot. "So…" Alice began and gestured for Rosie to carry on.

"So what?" Rosie shrugged.

"Condoms, explain."

"C'mon Alice don't be like that, I'm sixteen."

"I don't care Rosie." Alice told her. "Just coz you can doesn't mean you should!"

"Look Alice, we're just messing on and we don't want to risk pregnancy. I'm actually being mature!"

O she had it SO backwards! "Cut the crap Rosie! Having sex isn't messing on, it's serious!"

"It really isn't that big a deal. My friends have all done it - a few times."

"What?" Alice gasped. "I'm talking to their mothers." she muttered.

"No Alice please!"

Ok Alice think - you have to do something! Alice was panicking at the thought of Rosie being so blasé about sex, is this really what kids thought like these days? "You know Rosie you don't have to…."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "He isn't pressuring me if that's what you think, and he hasn't said he loves me either I just….look this is something everyone does."

"So it's peer pressure then?"

Rosie shook her head. "They spoke to me about their first times and they told me it was nothing special, just some boy over them panting and stuff." Rosie twisted her face in disgust.

"Then why?" C'mon Rosie throw me a bone here please!

"Alice it's just sex!"

"Look Rosie, your first time, it's not always some boy panting over you, not if it's with someone you love. It's supposed to be special."

"Was yours?" Rosie challenged.

"Yes. And I was a lot older than sixteen!"

"Yeah right!" Rosie scoffed. Then realised what she said might have sounded like an insult. "No offence."

"I was Rosie."

"How old? Seventeen?"

"Twenty two." Alice replied.

Rosie frowned then laughed. "C'mon Alice you honestly expect me to believe that? I mean you could have come up with a more believable age then twenty two!"

"Well you should believe me it's true."

Rosie frowned. "You swear down?"

"On you and Charlotte. I loved my first and I was twenty two." she said seriously.

"Whoa." Rosie whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your not bad looking, how did you get to that age without doing anything?"

Alice shrugged. "I had chances, but when it actually came down to it I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I didn't love them, or something just felt off."

"Did you ever worry that it would never happen?"

"Didn't think about it really."

Rosie frowned. "SO you really did it for love then?"

"I did. Still love him if I'm being honest."

Rosie's jaw dropped as the pieces began to connect. "Oh please don't tell me…."

Alice couldn't restrain a smile as the disgust raced across Rosie's face. "I won't tell you then."

"Oh. My. God, talk about scarring me for life! God! MAJOR ewwww!"

"Look Rosie, will you do one thing for me huh?"

"What? Don't do it?" she replied dryly.

"Well yeah, but if not then just postpone it. Just test the boy, tell him you've changed your mind and you can't do it yet. If he goes mental is he really worth your first time?"

"I guess not." Rosie said grudgingly.

Alice grinned. "That's my girl." restarted the truck.

Rosie was silent for a moment. "I guess a lot went on with you and dad back then that I wasn't aware of."

Alice nodded. "It did."

"And your still in love with him?"

"Not still, I'm not the same person as I was back then and he isn't the same either. I fell for the new him."

"Even with how he treated you."

"Yeah, that's always been my problem, loving people even if it does me no good."

Rosie nodded. "He is a pain huh?"

"Rosie, you have no idea."

Rosie laughed a little. Looked at her nails. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well it's kinda personal."

Alice shrugged. "Ask me then I'll tell you if I can answer it."

"Was Charlotte planned? Like did you and dad like well plan her?"

Alice exhaled and thought. "Not planned in terms of me and your dad saying ok let's have a child but to be honest we weren't preventing it either. We spoke about how we weren't being careful one night." Alice shrugged. "Still didn't make us use it so yeah, in a way I guess she was."

Rosie nodded. "So why did you go then? If she was sorta planned?"

"Coz she wasn't planned in that sense of waiting at the end of the month to see if i was pregnant. If she was planned in that sense we would have knew before I left. I didn't find out about Charlotte till about a month after I left."

"O."

"Plus your dad was planning for the future. He had even bought me a ring."

"Really?" Rosie gasped.

Alice nodded.

"Wow."

"I think I finally realise what I did to him when I left." Alice admitted.

Rosie looked at her for a moment. "I think you and dad are gonna be ok. You'll fix everything and have a proper marriage not a pretend one and we'll all be together - happy."

"O Ro…."

"You know Alice." she interrupted. "At first I was like o my god I hate her and dad does too how could he marry her? But now, it's like your are my mum now. It's gonna be great having you and Charlotte around all the time." Rosie shrugged. "And maybe if you and dad wanted you could have another child maybe? Like a brother?" she smiled shyly.

Oh no! was Alice's only thought. She had called off the wedding, she and Charlotte were moving out - and she had the biggest feeling that she was gonna break Rosie's heart. She had some major thinking and planning to do. Maybe this wedding might HAVE to go ahead. She didn't want her and Rosie going back to her hating her. Rosie needed her and to be honest Alice needed Rosie too.

"So what we doing today then?" Rosie asked brightly.

"I have to go to the bank, after that the day is yours to chose. Absolutely anything."

"Shame Charlie couldn't come huh?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"Then again, the way she has been bugging me when my friends are at home. Seriously!"

Alice knew Rosie was playing, she loved showing off her little sister.

"The trials of being the big sister huh!"

"Tell me about it!" Rosie breathed with a smile.

(X)

Alice swung the truck into a empty spot in the car park. "You wanna wait here?"

"Na I'll come, I might end up talking to myself in the truck."

Alice chuckled as they walked side by side to the back. Reached the cash point and saw it was out of service.

"Thought there being no queue was too good to be true." Alice muttered. "We'll sign some money out."

They walked into the bank and were overcome by the heat immediately.

Rosie fanned herself. "Don't they have air con?"

"Sorry people but we are having problems with our electrics. They'll be back on in no time." a voice came over the tannoy.

"We'll go somewhere else and get cashback." Alice told Rosie.

"Good, I think I'll pass out in this heat!" Rosie said dramatically.

"Not on my watch girly!" Alice replied putting her hands on her shoulders from behind.

Rosie grinned and flinched.

"Ah ticklish are we child?" Alice crowed.

"No Alice."

As they walked to the door Rosie trying to bat Alice's hand away they didn't notice 3 men walk into the bank. Balaclavas pulled over their faces, in their hands were very large guns.

"No one move!" the man at the front barked.

The two men who flanked him raised their gun menacingly.

Alice covertly pushed Rosie behind her and swallowed. This was definitely not good!

**A/N someone is gonna get hurt...**


	15. Hostages

Everything was still and silent in the bank for a moment as the robbers and hostages decided their next move. Alice meanwhile was trying to control her breathing at the sight of the rather large guns in front of her. Why was it whenever she and Rosie started to get closer something happened, like when her mother took her hostage? The weight of responsibilities pressed down on her. She had to keep Rosie safe, no matter what happened to her! Just do as your told she told herself.

"Chain the doors!" the leader barked.

Someone nodded stiffly and approached the front door and ran a chain through them and padlocked it.

"You check the back." the leader demanded to the other.

Their intended exit Alice summarised.

"Sort them!" the leader motioned to the cashiers. Make sure they can't leave their booths. I want that money!"

With the front door sorted the other robber went to the door which allowed you to enter the cashiers and chained it.

"All of you on your knees in a line on the back wall. Face it! Hands on heads!"

Rosie and Alice walked across to the wall meekly. They shared a concerned look. Alice squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Hands on heads!" the leader barked at Alice.

Alice looked back and shot him a dark look.

The leader saw it and stalked across. "You sure you wanna be messing with me woman?"

Alice said nothing, just continued looking at him with that stare that was filled with disgust.

"I'll shoot you!"

"Alice." Rosie whispered.

Alice glanced at her, nodded a little, made her face completely expressionless.

"That's better!" he seethed. "I'm watching you, remember that. One move and I'll blow your head off. The kid too - you've been warned!"

Alice was so close to telling him to go to hell. She didn't like being intimidated and hated being scared. The combination of both was definitely bringing out the worst in her.

The leader spoke to all them. "You hear that everyone? One move from any of you and I'll shoot you! Keep still and quiet and you live!"

Rosie exhaled and Alice kneeled beside her.

'It'll be ok.' Alice mouthed.

Soon there was stomping and cursing behind them.

"Give us the fucking money or we'll shoot you!" one warned.

Rosie winced and closed her eyes.

"Sir, the electrics are down, it's on lockdown until it's back on. There is nothing we can do."

There was even more swearing.

Without warning they heard the scream of sirens. Alice gulped in panic. Sirens meant police, police meant 3 very scared robbers with very big guns, not a good combination!

A man with a strong sure voice came over a speaker. "Come out with your hands up, the place is surrounded, there is no escape."

Are they out of their minds? That is just telling the robbers to take hostages!

"What do we do?" one of the robbers asked, to Alice he sounded far too young to be doing this.

Alice snatched a look behind her and saw the leader looking around quickly. "I'm thinking." saw Alice and smiled. "We'll use them!"

2 of the robbers approached the hostages.

"You check the back, don't move till I call you!" the leader told the third.

The remaining two walked along the row of 5 hostages. "Her!" the leader walked and Alice felt Rosie being picked up. "We need a young one, they won't risk hurting her."

Alice tried to stand up. "NO!" She felt the barrel of a gun impact roughly on the base of her skull, her head spun.

"Not her!" one of the robbers said.

Rosie turned in the direction of the voice, her breath caught and she stared at him wide eyed. She knew that voice!

"We ARE using her, who else?" the leader boomed, using his voice to intimidate.

"No we aren't." he removed the leaders arm from Rosie's. Made sure he didn't look at her directly.

The leader un-amused by the display of mutiny raised his gun, so did the second robber. Rosie was stood in between them.

"I'm in charge!" the leader reminded coldly.

"We aren't here for people to get hurt!"

"You think we're gonna get out of here any other way?"

"These people are innocent!"

Alice looked behind her, there was a stand of and Rosie was trapped in the middle of it, completely frozen in shock unable to move.

She stood up, grabbed Rosie's hand and pulled her to her roughly. Stood in front of her.

Both robbers stared at her. The leader enraged. Fear and youth shone from the other robbers eyes.

"You think I won't shoot you!" the leader screamed at Alice. Unsettled by the fact that his plan was going completely wrong.

"Hurt anyone and I'll shoot you, no one was supposed to get hurt!" the other told him fiercely.

The leader swivelled. "Not of I shoot you first!"

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" someone yelled.

Alice pushed Rosie to the floor and jumped on her as bullets started flying.

(X)

Alice was lain on top of Rosie. The air was thick with the stench of gun powder and blood. She heard Rosie groaning beneath her. She sat up and looked at her daughter.

"Rosie you ok? You hurt?" her fear flooding from every pore in her body.

"Your heavy, your crushing me!" she breathed.

Alice moved and exhaled. "You ok?" touched her face gently.

Rosie nodded.

Alice looked around. Saw the two robbers who had been arguing lain on the floor unmoving.

"Everyone ok?" the only male in the group asked. "Don't worry I'm a policeman."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can incapacitate the third robber." he whispered.

Everyone nodded. As the policeman approached a gunshot rang out and the policeman hit the floor and screamed in pain. Clutching his leg. Alice an to him.

"Alice no!" Rosie cried and lunged for her. Missed and ended up sprawled across the floor.

The third robber appeared his gun smoking. He saw Alice leant over the policeman. "What are you doing? Leave him!"

Alice ignored the robber, saw blood pouring from the wound in the policeman's leg. "Can you move?" Alice asked.

He nodded and swallowed.

"Take off your jumper and press it down on the wound. You need to make sure you don't lose too much blood!"

"Hey, you a doctor?" the robber asked Alice.

"That better?" Alice asked the policeman.

"If it slows the bleeding I will be." the cop joked.

Alice was yanked up to standing by her arm. Rosie covered her face with her hands.

"Are you a doctor?" the robber asked slowly and clearly.

"No."

"How…."

"I'm a vet."

"Close enough." the robber declared. "Help them!"

Alice stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'll shoot you." he warned.

"They still won't get the help if you shoot me. So why shoot me?"

"Alice." Rosie murmured instinctively.

The robber looked at Rosie then Alice. Smirked at her. He walked over and picked Rosie up by her hair. "Do it or I blow her pretty little head off."Alice put her hands up in surrender. "Ok ok."

He released Rosie's hair and she fell to the floor. Alice went to her knees beside her. Rosie looked at her with scared eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt." Alice promised and ran her hand down her cheek. she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I promise, I'll get you out of this somehow."

Rosie blinked her reply.

Alice stood up. "If I help I have a few conditions of my own. He needs to go out, send him out with some of the hostages."

"You can't negotiate, do it or I shoot her!"

"They need to know your demands or they are just gonna come bombing in here and I don't want to be caught in the cross fire!" Alice seethed.

"Just get started now!" aimed his gun at Rosie's head.

Alice exhaled and knelt down.

**At Home**

Danny was sat with Charlotte. They were making a paper mache model. She did seem a little under the weather, not full of her usual chatter, she was uncharacteristically subdued.

"You want to go for a little lie down sweetie?" Danny asked her softly.

"No daddy I'm fine." she promised.

"Your being really quiet."

She shrugged and put more glue on her newspaper. Stuck it down. Then lowered her head.

He lowered his so he could see her face. "C'mon. I know something is wrong. Gimmie my Charlie's smile."

She looked up at him. "I'm just thinking."

"Is something worrying you?"

She looked away at the floor a moment. "If me and mum leave here will you still be my dad?"

"Of course baby. I'm always your dad, what makes you ask?"

"Coz you weren't my dad before I came here and if I leave then you'll go back to not being my dad."

"I was your dad back then."

She looked up at him, eyes cloudy. "If you were my dad where were you? Why didn't I know you?"

"It was big people stuff baby. Stuff that your too small to understand right now."

"So what about more adult stuff taking you and Rosie away again?"

Coz he knew about her now. He bit that back. "I promise you that I will always be your dad. It doesn't matter if you live here or the north pole I will be your daddy forever and always. Like I am to Rosie."

"Yeah but Rosie lives with you full time." she frowned and coked her head sideways. "Are you and mum getting married? Coz if you do then we'll stay and I won't be scared no more."

Danny looked at his daughter. Hope shined from her green eyes. He smiled. "Me and mum will talk about it ok?"

"So you do love each other?" she was grinning widely.

"I love your mum. I love you and Rosie too."

"We all love you too daddy." she put her head on his arm.

Danny closed his eyes. Ok now he had a problem, he had to convince Alice they had to get married, even though the idea was obviously abhorrent to her. He'd find a way though, he had to.

**2 Hours Later**

Charlotte had finally went for a little sleep. She wasn't feeling the best but didn't want her time with him coming to an end. She was genuinely concerned about losing him. He had almost told her that he and her mum were going to get married but that would be a lie. An unforgivable one because when she finally told her the truth it would break her little heart. He walked into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. A news bulletin was flashing.

"…_.there were gunshots heard from inside the building about 5 minutes ago. Since then all has been silent.. There is real concern that one of the hostages has been mortally wounded. We have gathered some information from inside the building. There seem to be 5 hostages, one hurt. There also seems to be a medic inside tending to the wounded."_

Fuzzy video footage showed a woman bent over a man pressing down on the wound. Danny couldn't see her face but he had a feeling of de ja vu. He dismissed it.

"_We'll bring you more as and when the situation develops."_

The camera then panned across to the doors. Danny channel hopped but couldn't find anything worth watching so he put it back on the channel. The camera woman was talking about people coming out to the building. He half watched not really paying attention, nothing much was happening…..until the doors to the bank suddenly burst open.


	16. Remember When

Alice was busy tending to the leaders wounds. This was no good, he was gonna die, Alice knew it and there was nothing she could do. She had to keep up the pretence though, if she admitted to the robber on his feet that the leader was screwed he could go off. He was already pretty erratic as it was.

"Look, your young." Alice said to the robber. "None of this is your fault. You haven't hurt anyone, if you let us go….."

"Shut up!" he looked at the cashiers. "MONEY!" he barked.

"We can't yet." one replied.

Alice had a feeling the police were now keeping the electrics off for that reason. God she wished she and Rosie were at home with Charlie and Danny right now.

The young man who helped Rosie groaned as he lay on the floor.

"Go see to him while I tell you what to do." Alice looked at Rosie, was careful not to say her name.

Rosie got up.

"Where you going?" the third robber barked.

"I need help!" Alice barked. "There is one of me and two of them!"

He nodded stiffly.

Alice began telling Rosie what to do, Alice had to hand it to her, she was obviously scared but kept it together. Spoke in low tones to the shot robber. As soon as Alice had told Rosie she began to talk to the third robber again. "You are gonna have to tell the police what you want soon. They won't wait forever."

He swallowed and frowned. "I want a car so I can get out of here."

"Tell them!" Alice stressed.

"I can't they'll shoot me on sight."

"Send one of them." Alice nodded to the hostages. "If you release a couple that is a gesture of goodwill."

The robber exhaled. "How is he?"

Screwed! Alice replied silently. "Not too good to be honest."

He levelled his gun at her. "Help him!"

Alice was getting frustrated at this shit! "Shooting me won't make him better will it?"

He exhaled and narrowed his eyes.

"I think your best bet is to tell the police what you want." What she really wanted was to be free but that obviously wasn't an option. She was working on Rosie's escape though. She needed an opportunity.

Her captor nodded

"Send out the wounded man with two of the hostages. They'll tell them what you want."

He shook his head. "Too many."

"He's hurt. If he dies you'll be on a murder wrap, if they die you'll be alone. Think about that!"

"Only one with him."

"Look at him and us. One of us is never gonna be strong enough to carry him out!"

"OK OK!" the captor moaned. He pointed to the three woman in the corner. "You three can take him out." he looked at Alice. "You and the kid stay!"

Rosie looked at Alice. Alice was focused on her patient. Rosie could tell that she had something planned.

(X)

The hostages were out, Rosie and Alice were dealing with the wounded men.

"Alice he doesn't look good. His breathing is funny."

Alice looked at her captor and he nodded.

"Go to him and make sure his bandages don't loosen."

Rosie nodded and crawled across. Alice walked to the younger man,

"Eugh." the man moaned, seemed to pale even more.

Alice looked at his face. "It's ok, I'm gonna try and make you better," she told him softly.

He opened his eyes.

"Hi." Alice whispered. Didn't see the point in berating him. She knew she couldn't help, he was past it to be honest.

"Max." he murmured to her.

Rosie's head shot up.

"Home." he groaned frowning.

Alice nodded. "Don't talk."

He grabbed Alice's hand. "Help Max please."

Alice nodded. "I will."

He exhaled and closed his eyes. "Sorry bout Rosie." he groaned once more.

How the hell did he know Rosie? She looked at Rosie with a question in her eyes. Rosie was staring at the boy dying in Alice's hands. Her face filled with compassion. Alice was jabbed in the arm with the gun. "How is he?"

Alice was getting too angry at the way he was treating her. "He needs to be in hospital! He is losing too much blood."

"HELP HIM!"

"I can't. I'm only as good as the materials I have. I don't have anything!"

He raised the gun, Alice's' patience was hitting it's limit. "Shooting me won't change a thing!" she yelled.

"Alice." Rosie whispered eyes pained.

"Listen to your kid." he hissed.

Alice clenched her jaw. This was coming to an end soon. She knew the cops would be coming in here, by force. The hostages would have told them everything. She had to get Rosie out of here, she and Rosie were between the robber and the cops and Rosie wasn't being hurt!

"Hey you remember years ago kid?" Alice looked at Rosie. "When you were locked in the bathroom and couldn't get out?"

Rosie stared at Alice. Alice told her she was talking about Miranda kidnapping her silently.

"Shut up!" the captor warned.

"Remember what I told you before your dad came?" about running down to the surgery as fast as she could. God Alice hoped she was getting this.

Rosie nodded

"Shut up!" the captor said more forcefully.

"We doing this" Rosie asked.

Alice looked at her intensely.

"Now?" Rosie whispered.

Alice was so sick of this crap, time for some payback. Rosie was getting to safety too before he lost control and shot her. "Do it!" Alice told her standing up.

The captor swivelled and saw Alice on her feet. "HEY!"

As he was distracted Rosie got up and ran for the door as fast as she could. Alice meanwhile had jumped on the robber. He was caught unaware and hit the floor. As they flew backwards the gun slid across the floor. He reached for it and Alice scrambled up for it. He yanked her down by her hair and head-butted her face. She didn't let it stop her. He couldn't get that gun, if he did she was dead! He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her so he was above her. He grasped her head tightly and pounded it off the floor. Twice. Her head began spinning and her vision blurred. She saw him moving and clawed her nails down his face. He roared, she clenched her fist and swung it hard. She felt it connect with something soft, she was showered by warm sticky liquid. He hit her again and she blacked out when she came to she was looking at a large gun pointed right at her face.

The robber glared down at her hatred pouring from him.

"You did the wrong thing bitch! The WRONG thing!" he jabbed her cheek forcefully with the gun. "You think I wouldn't shoot you didn't you!"

Alice looked up at him belligerently. Pain was streaking through her, she ignored it. Rosie was safe and that was all that mattered.

He aimed the gun precisely on her forehead pressed down so hard the imprint of the barrel was gonna be there, he looked into her eyes. She refused to stare into his soul-less depths and flicked her eyes down, felt her heart plummet when she saw his finger begin to tighten on the trigger.

Alice saw her life literally flash before her eyes. From childhood to adulthood, friends, old boyfriends long since forgotten, family holidays. Happy times, sad times school, college all melded together. The images that stuck out in her mind most prominently was the times with Danny and Rosie when she was at University, and even now. The times she and Danny seemed to be trying to get close. Watching him with Charlotte. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. At least she had her father and her sister. She'd be ok. She let her body go slack and thought of her family.

An explosion echoed throughout the building...

**A/N ALICE!**

**(this isn't the best tbh bt i genuinely have no time rite now :/ hope ur enjoying this anyway x)**


	17. Repercussions

Rosie ran for all she was worth. The doors came closer and closer. She heard yellingbehind her and felt an urge to go back and help Alice, but at the same time she knew the risk Alice had taken to get her out. If she didn't get to safety then the risk Alice had taken was for nothing. Rosie knew that Alice's priority had been and always was that she and Charlotte were safe. She burst through the double doors and fell to the ground breathing heavily, her lungs aching. Men with guns surrounded her.

"NO! She's a hostage!" someone yelled.

"Please!" she panted. "You have to help my mum!" her speech came out in pants as she tried vainly to catch her breath. she kept pointing to the door. "Please, she's alone in there!" she was on her knees chest heaving. "He has a gun!"

She was helped to her feet and led to an ambulance. "Miss tell us all you know."

"Get in there! Your wasting time! He is the only one. The other two aren't breathing. Alice only pretended. The three cashiers are locked up. She's alone! HELP HER!"

"Ok." the man walked away to the other officers and looked intense.

"Rosie was took by the arm by the paramedic.

"I don't move till I know she is safe!" she hissed staring at the door.

The man in charge made a hand signal. Explosions began to rock the bank all around the bank, people charged inside. Gunshots rang out.

"What were they doing?" they had planted explosives and Alice was in there! "NO!" Rosie screamed.

(X)

Danny stood just about to turn off the news when the doors burst open unexpectedly. The camera immediately zoomed to the young girl on the floor. She lifted her face, her eyes and face in panic. Danny recognised her immediately. Went to his knees his hands braced on the screen. "Rosie?" he asked. "Rosie!"

The was no sound so he turned it up and sat cross legged watching it intently. He saw her mouth moving, her head kept dropping and lifting again. She looked terrified kept pointing at the building. Soon she was obscured from view.

"Alice? Where's Alice?" he panicked.

He watched as seconds ticked by, as Rosie was moved to safety and still Alice didn't appear. Without warning explosions began to rock the building. He ran to the phone.

(X)

Alice waited for the inevitable. Lain there waiting for him to pull the trigger and end her life felt like an eternity Explosions began to rock the building around her. Her eyes popped open. The stared down at her in shock then lifted his head, along with his gun, pointed it towards the doors.

"What? What? What?" he squeaked continuously. He picked Alice up just as the men ran inside.

They were suddenly shouting back and forth. Alice was being dragged backwards an arm around her neck, her body shielded the robbers'.

"I'll kill her I swear I'll kill her!" he screamed. He sounded hysterical. The barrel of the gun was pressed to the side of her skull. His finger quivering on the trigger.

"NO, put the gun down!" the policeman replied. The gun trained on them.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" the robber screamed.

Alice meanwhile could barely stand. Vertigo was making her head spin. The blows she had endured were making her black out and she kept stumbling which angered him more.

"Release her or we shoot!" the policeman warned.

The robber seemed to duck behind her pulling her closer, his grip tighter. So tight she could barely breath. "I'LL SHOOT HER!" he kept repeating. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Without warning a gunshot rang out from behind Alice. The captor jerked, Alice felt something tear through her skin. She was dragged to the floor as the robber fell. Her head was screaming, it was loud and shrill. Footsteps pounded as they came towards her, she blinked trying to stay conscious, she was fighting a losing battle, she was dragged under a thick black cloud.

(X)

Danny arrived on the scene, saw his hysterical daughter being consoled.

"Rosie?" he asked.

She saw him and ran over, flung herself into his arms. "Dad, oh dad!"

He rubbed her back. "It's ok sweetie."

Rosie clung to him burrowing into his chest.

Danny held her tightly and looked towards the bank, the doors opened and he saw a stretcher being carried out, a his heart stopped when he saw Alice lain on it, covered in blood. His breathing grew laboured. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be fully coated in the red sticky fluid. He swallowed thickly.

Rosie realised the change in her father immediately. She pulled back and looked up at him.

Rosie looked up at her dad and saw that his mouth agape, breathing audibly His face completely devoid of colour. She turned her head to look in the direction of his gaze. Saw the stretcher. The woman on it. All that blood…. "Alice?" she whispered. Yanked herself free and ran to her. "ALICE!" she yelled.

Danny meanwhile was frozen, his heart pounding with fear.

Sense reclaimed Danny moments later and he ran over to the ambulance, people surrounded Alice. Ambulance men, police officers, reporters all of them seeming to talk at once, the voices all swirling together chaotically. He pulled a reporter away angrily who was snapping pictures of her lying so still on the stretcher. He found himself pushing most people away trying to save her from being plastered all over the papers. He was beside her in seconds, Rosie was clutching her hand on her knees crying, he found himself leaning over her with his hand on her cheek, totally uncaring of who saw him.

"Alice open your eyes honey." he whispered.

"Sir!" The ambulance man hazarded.

Danny glared at him. "I'm not moving from her side!"

"She needs to be moved, she needs to be at hospital, she has a head injury!"

"Head injury?" he squeaked.

"We don't have time for this, her pupils are blown, evidence of trauma. If we don't get her to hospital soon she will die!"

Rosie cried harder, Danny stepped back quickly. She was placed in the ambulance, Rosie was taken in too being looked over. They offered Danny a seat too. He climbed in without hesitation. As she was being monitored she opened her eyes a crack.

"Miss Can you tell me your name?" the ambulance man asked.

Alice was silent, then mumbled gibberish incoherently. Her eyes rolled. "I don't…" she pushed at the paramedics hands. "She isn't…" a large groan was ripped from her throat. "Danny…." she asked. "Danny." she repeated weaker.

Danny looked at the paramedic in question. He sat up straighter and looked at her. Alice spotted him. "Danny." she breathed relieved. Blinked tiredly.

The paramedic moved to check Rosie over so Danny was on his knees beside her stroking her head gently. The paramedic glanced at him and blinked a silent message. "Keep her awake." he said softly.

Danny blinked in reply, an acknowledgement. "Hey honey." he said shakily.

The fact that Alice didn't realise he said an endearment worried him. She would always be the first one to pull him up about things like that. "Don't worry about anything ok. I'll sort it all." he whispered not really knowing what to say.

Alice didn't reply simply looked up at his face.

"I talked to…." he began.

Alice suddenly came to life. "Rosie!" she breathed. Began to panic. "Rosie!" tried to get up. "Rosie! Is she safe?" eyes wild.

"Alice I'm here." Rosie said softly leaning over in her seat. "All safe." her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Rosie…..my Rosie." she breathed and relaxed.

Rosie nodded and swallowed thickly, when she spoke her voice was brimming with emotion. "I knew you'd keep me safe, like you did last time."

Alice frowned then exhaled loudly. "Tired." she breathed wincing. "Head hurts…..everywhere hurts."

Danny didn't notice how Rosie was affected by Alice's words.

The paramedic shook his head at Danny then asked Rosie to look at him.

"Hey Alice, you know what this reminds me of?" Danny said the first thing that came to mind.

She blinked groggily.

"That time at home when you had that bad tea." touched her cheek gently. "You tired and out of it. Me worried. So scared that I'm gonna lose you, so scared to admit even to myself how much you mean to me." he grasped her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Because you mean the world."

Rosie visibly winced at the reference of what her mum had done to Alice. She looked away frowning at the floor.

Alice meanwhile simply smiled at Danny blankly, her eyes distant.

The ambulance jerked to a stop, Danny and Rosie were pushed out of the way. Alice's stretcher was pulled from the ambulance and she was rushed inside.

Danny was about to follow when he saw a dejected Rosie staring at the doors. "Rosie?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He grabbed her hand and she yanked it back immediately.

"Rosie sweetheart what's wrong?"

She looked at him unflinchingly. "I think the best thing for us to do is leave."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rosie nodded backing up her statement. "We should! We should go and never look back! Coz c'mon dad let's face it, nothing ever changes….especially us!"

**A/N ah cryptic words from Rosie, but what does she mean? AND another question is will danny go inside to be with alice or will he go with Rosie AND if he does walk away from alice will it be forever… I genuinely do not have the answers to these questions coz this was typed up - nt prewritten so those questions r jst ideas that r floating around with where I could go with this haha x **


	18. Don't Wanna Talk About It

Danny stared at his daughter mouth open. "I don't know what your on about Rosie."

Rosie crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"Do you think Alice is gonna leave again?" he asked slowly.

"No, your getting married. This pretend sham of a marriage which is totally WRONG!"

Rosie saw her dad go pale.

Rosie immediately knew the truth. "So now your not getting married?" her face flushed the she quickly masked the emotion. "Suppose it's for the best!"

"Look Rosie we need to get in there! Be there for her!"

"WHY? She isn't your girlfriend or wife or anything else!" she fumed.

"Of course she is!"

"O yeah I forgot Alice is Charlie's mum. Can't forget that!"

"Rosie you have no idea what has went on so don't go there ok, we're going in!"

"If you take me in there the first chance I get I'll be gone - you can't watch me ALL the time!"

Danny looked between the hospital and Rosie. "Look I need to go in there and ring Caroline."

"Use your mobile." she said dryly.

"I forgot it." he replied quickly.

She exhaled. "Fine, I'll wait here."

He looked at her, exhaled then shook his head. Walked in the hospital rang Caroline quickly then returned to Rosie, her face completely devoid of feeling. It was neutral, only her eyes betrayed how she was feeling. The tumult of emotion was plain to see in the brown depths.

"Caroline is coming to pick you up."

"Me?"

"Rosie I love you, you're my daughter but we're Alice's family - someone needs to be with her."

"I doubt Alice wants to be an obligation." Rosie muttered.

"She's not!" he protested.

"Why are you here dad? Really? The truth!"

"Because I….." the words caught in his throat, he just couldn't finish. "She needs us!"

Rosie nodded. "SHE won't take that from you. You think she'll be here forever just hanging on waiting for you to wise up? See dad you haven't changed and neither have I! Which is why I won't be here when she wakes up - why I don't want to see her again!" she saw Caroline pull into the car park. Shrugged her shoulders then walked away. Turned back. "This time try and make sure you don't lose Charlotte when you lose Alice!"

Danny winced, that was a low blow. He put his head in his hands fisting his hair.

Caroline saw him and frowned. "Danny?" she called.

"I've got to go." He told her. "Rosie will tell you."

Rosie was sat in the back staring at some trees out of the window.

Danny raised his hands in a gesture of help then walked towards the hospital.

Caroline started the car. "Rosie?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." she muttered.

"What you gonna say to Charlie when she asks about her mum?"

"That Alice and dad aren't getting married after all, that Alice is leaving and taking Charlie with her." her voice changed in pitch and tone. "That I'm sick of all this crap!" Rosie's throat felt tight.

"Rosie." Caroline whispered. "Talk to me."

"She got me out that's what! She does what she always does!" Rosie exploded.

"And that is a bad thing?" Caroline was getting confused.

"Look Caroline a bank was robbed and me and Alice had the misfortune to be inside as it was happening. Now she is in hospital with a head injury and god knows what else. She was covered in blood when she came out she wasn't like that BEFORE she got me out which leads me to believe that she was badly hurt after that. Hurt because she got me out! She's still young Caroline, not much older than me really. Not even 30 yet…." she trailed off not able to continue.

"Rosie sweetheart."

"I know you don't get it and I can't be bothered to explain it so I'm just gonna sit here quietly ok?"

"Ok." Caroline's heart bled for Rosie, the day's events had obviously taken their toll on her and she was confused and upset.

(X)

Danny walked to reception to find that Alice was having a CAT scan. The good news was that she was more lucid in A&E. Now though he had to wait for her to come out and would be notified when she did. He paced thinking of Rosie's words, and his words, Alice's words this morning. Memories all seemed to swirl together. Flashing images of her smiling in his head, then crying, then upset and hurt and laughing and happy….he felt like he was going crazy, he felt like he was losing her. He rested his head against a wall feeling sick to the pit of his stomach.

He saw a seat and lowered himself into it, feeling about eighty rather than his own thirty eight years. He rested his head in his hands, he'd been so close to admitting to Rosie how he felt….and he hadn't been able to do it. He'd choked at the final second. How hard could 3 little words be? Unbelievably hard when you mean them and don't want to be hurt again. Coz Alice HAD hurt him! So much that he couldn't put it into words. He was trying so hard to get passed it because Rosie was right, Alice wouldn't wait forever! There was right and wrong on both sides, he definitely hadn't treated her as well as he could have recently!

"Mr Trevanion?" a nurse asked.

He stood up quickly. "That's me."

"Miss Collins is in a room resting."

"And her scan?"

"All clear."

Danny looked to the heavens and exhaled. Felt a tightness in his chest he hadn't known was there slowly begin to dissipate.

"If you wait five minutes then you can go in and see her."

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"She was sleeping when I left her."

"Why was she so drowsy and incoherent in the ambulance."

"Probably a result of the blows to her head and the adrenaline wearing off. Possibly shock too." the nurse told him softly.

"Thank you." he said as she went to walk away.

She turned back. "Just doing my job." and smiled at him.

He waited his allotted 5 minutes, which felt like hours. As soon as they were up he made his way to her room.

(X)

Rosie sat in the living room at Caroline's. Charlotte and Caroline were engrossed in this craft kit. Charlie loved gluing and painting. How she wished she was that easily distracted.

"Rosie you gonna come and play?" Charlie asked standing in the doorway.

Rosie jumped, looked at her sister and shook her head.

Charlotte frowned. "You mad at me?" she whispered.

"No." Rosie said quickly. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You been acting all funny since you got back and I thought you didn't like me no more coz I didn't go shopping with you and mum."

Rosie went to her and picked her up, hugged her tightly. She had never been happier that Charlotte HADN'T been there! "Course I still like you, I LOVE you. You're my baby sister." kissed the top of her head. "And I promise no matter what, if you need me ring me and I'll be straight there!"

"Why would I ring you?" Charlie asked confused. "We live in the same house."

But for how long? "I might be out with my friends." she lied smoothly.

Charlotte smiled. "Same, if you need me ring me and I'll be there too."

Rosie smiled back and placed her on her feet. "Go play with Caroline, I just wanna be my myself for a little bit."

"Mum likes time alone too. She usedta go in her room and look at pictures in her suitcase and they made her sad. Do you feel sad?"

Rosie nodded. "A little."

"If mum was here she'd make you feel better, she's good at that."

Rosie patted her cheek and sat down.

Charlotte toddled off.

Rosie's mind began wandering about the photo's Charlie was talking about. Before she knew it she was on her feet, snuck to the rack where Caroline kept the keys and took the ones for the spare truck. She went outside climbed into the truck and started it. It roared to life and jerked forward. Rosie held on tight grappling for control until it settled. She needed to get home. As she drove away she saw Caroline in the rear view mirror gesturing angrily at the front door.

**A/N short chapter, filler in a way i did have mre written bt i wanted this up 2nite and the it would have ended up miles long haha x**


	19. Holding It In

Surprisingly as Danny walked into Alice's room she began to wake. He stood at the door. "Alice?" he whispered.

Alice turned her head at the sound of her name.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked.

She nodded and winced.

He closed the door and walked over. Wanted desperately to grasp her hand tightly, only to become unsure when he was beside her. "You've had a rough time of it." he murmured.

"I was there." she croaked, reached for her water. Sipped it, felt the cold wetness ease her dry throat. When she felt she could talk she looked at him. "How is Rosie? Did she get out ok? I couldn't tell."

Danny nodded. "She's ok."

Alice looked at him. Ok? "So what's wrong then?"

Danny frowned.

"Ok isn't exactly good is it? Ok is….well ok."

Danny opened his mouth, before he could speak she cut him off.

"Don't even think about lying to me either!" she told him sternly.

"How…" he asked breathed.

"I know you well enough to be able to tell when your about to lie and you were about to tell a whopper!"

Danny exhaled and shrugged. "Physically she is brilliant, it's something else."

"What?" Alice asked worried.

"I don't know. She was rambling about nothing changing. She's stressed out. She'll feel better soon." he assured.

"You can't know that! Your just assuming it!"

"No I'm not."

"Danny she is like you, you'll wait to talk to her and by the time you DO get to her she'll have buried it inside with everything else that bothers her. You both don't deal with stuff you ignore it!"

"Rosie…."

"Think about it Danny - has she EVER discussed her mother with you? How it affected her? Has she ever mentioned how much I hurt her when I left? Has she ever gave you an inkling of anything she was feeling except if it was extreme dislike?"

Danny sat and pondered Alice's words, knew she was right.

"Now compare that to yourself, you do exactly the same!"

"I don't!" he declared.

"Yes you do!" Alice answered immediately. "Like recently all you've done is show me how much you dislike me because I left and took Charlotte with me. You could have came to me and sorted it like an adult but that would meant facing up to feelings that are easier to ignore!"

"I don't dislike you Alice I…" he froze. "…I…."

"Yeah?" she asked dryly.

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Thought so." Alice replied.

They sat in silence, Danny berating himself for not being able to say what he was feeling and Alice wondering why she even bothered.

"Where is Rosie then?" Alice asked. "I'll speak to her, get this sorted in no time."

"At home."

"Why aren't the doctors checking her out?" Alice asked angrily.

"The paramedic gave her a clean bill of health and Caroline picked her up."

"Well that is typical YOU, ignoring a situation! She can't bottle this up Danny. She is just a kid, she needs you to make her talk about her feelings." Alice sat up and moved her legs to stand up.

Danny put his hand on her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"But…"

"Rosie needs me."

"I'll sort it." he protested.

"No disrespect but when it comes to showing her feelings you raised her to keep them inside, kind of like a man does. She needs a woman!"

"Caroline!"

"She needs her mum!" Alice told him heatedly.

"But you…"

"It's a risk I'll take - she needs me!"

"You can't!"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Can't I?"

Alice then removed his hand and searched the room for her clothes…..couldn't find them, pressed a button to summon a nurse. She appeared and began clucking at Alice trying to get her back into bed. "You should be in bed not…."

Alice put her hand up to halt her. "I need my clothes, I'm going home."

The nurse face turned to stone. "No Miss, you are getting back in that bed. The doctor has stated you need observation."

"I can keep an eye on myself at home." Alice replied simply.

"NO that isn't acceptable!"

"Look!" Alice told her. "You can get me my clothes or I walk out of here in this gown. What is it gonna be?"

The nurse exhaled and sailed out of the room. Alice began finger combing her hair, noticed Danny scowling at her.

"It's killing you holding this in isn't it?" she mused.

His eyes sparkled.

"Go on Danny, let it out. Tell me how stupid I am for taking risks with my health." she tied her hair back. Her face turned stubborn. "Well guess what I don't care what you think, Rosie needs me!"

"I'm here!" he said with clenched teeth.

"Tell me if situations were reversed. If it was you lying in this bed and this was something only you could solve that you wouldn't be doing the same thing!"

Danny was saved from answering by the nurse arriving with Alice's clothes. Alice made a face when she saw they were splattered with blood. A doctor came in behind the nurse and Alice exhaled.

"Miss Collins…" the doctor began.

Alice took her clothes. "Save it. I'm going, nothing you do or say will change my mind." she pulled her jeans on under the gown she wore. "Now excuse me but I need to put my t-shirt on and I don't want an audience. Whatever needs to be said can be told to the man who looks like he's sucking a bitter lemon." she put emphasis on the word bitter than motioned to Danny with her head.

"Miss…." the doctor started ignoring her earlier words.

"What part of save it didn't you understand? Let me put it plainer, I don't want to know!"

The doctor enviously seeing that she wasn't going to budge on her stance began talking to Danny as they walked outside.

Alice stripped off the gown and dressed quickly. She sat down and pulled her shoes on. Her head ached and she was unbelievably weary but she was a mother and that had to come first. She had been harsh on Danny but it was true, he hadn't taught Rosie how to deal with her feelings, so Alice would. If you keep destructive feelings inside they festered and poisoned you. Alice knew that all too well. She has spent so long hating Danny for nothing at all. Alice wasn't gonna even have the possibility of that happening to Rosie.

"Ok I'm ready to go." she said opening the door.

The doctor, nurse and Danny trooped in. The doctor opened his mouth.

"I assumed Danny has been suitably warned about what might happen to me?" Alice cut in.

Danny scowled.

The doctor nodded. "There are forms you need to sign at reception."

"No problem." Alice replied.

"I really hope you don't end up back at my A&E." the doctor told her seriously.

Alice shrugged. Walked passed the doctor and nurse towards reception. When she reached there she signed all the forms necessary then walked out of the hospital not saying two words to Danny. She called herself a taxi then stood to wait.

"You wanna share my taxi?" she asked him.

Danny stared at her angrily.

"I take it that is a no then." she muttered under her breath. "Don't worry Danny if I'm gonna keel over I'll warn you."

His eyes narrowed even more.

"C'mon Danny I'm out it's done!"

He still said nothing, her taxi arrived and she climbed in, opened the window. "Danny since you refuse to speak to me I'm not sharing my taxi with you." Alice turned to the driver. "Leopards Den game reserve please."

The taxi driver sped off leaving Danny alone at the hospital with his thoughts.

**A/N Alice and Rosie at Leopards Den, then Danny and Alice. First part written, Danny and Alice bit is not  
>Got as presentation tomorrow at uni and then another on friday.<br>gonna write a little on tues (try to anyway) and get this fin before xmas - promising nothing coz i got an assignment due in on the 21st dec.  
>Thanks for being patient and sticking with it - you guys r gr8 x<strong>


	20. We Mess Up Your Life!

Rosie was at home, thankfully getting there unscathed. She was in Alice's room trying to pull her suitcase off the top of the wardrobe. She squealed as if finally gave she winced and hid her face as it came crashing towards her. It bounced off her head and hit the floor with a clatter, Rosie was grateful it was empty or she could have ended up with a concussion with how big the thing was! She picked it up off the floor and put it down on the bed, sat beside it and opened the flap she frowned when it was empty. She exhaled sadly then re-shut the case, it was then she noticed a zip pocket. She opened it and eased her hand inside, pulled out 5 rectangular pieces of paper, pictures.

She took her time looking at them. One of them was her dad stood alone leaning back on the veranda smiling. He looked so young and happy on there. Not like now, he was stressed a lot now. She looked at the second picture. It was her dad and Alice sat on the double chair on the veranda. Her dad had his arm around Alice's shoulders and Alice was leaning into his side her feet beneath her legs. They were both smiling into the camera, although it looked like Alice was tickling her dad to make him smile. The next was the three of them in the living room on Christmas Day. Alice and her dad were sneaking sly looks at each other on opposite ends of her while she was sat in front of a Christmas tree and a lot of toys. The camera had caught and almost immortalised the love between them in this one. They had loved each other once, this picture proved it, the 3 she had looked at proved it.

The final 2 pictures were of her. In one of them she had fell asleep in the pens in the surgery. Rosie remembered that day. She and Alice had been playing hide and seek. She had hid under some straw and fell asleep. Alice had found her eventually. Rosie hadn't known she'd taken a picture. The last one had been taken a few days before Alice had left. Alice hadn't been feeling too well - they now knew it was because she was pregnant with Charlotte. Problem was Alice was ill and her dad had booked another dinner to replace the one when Alice finished 5th year. In the picture she was sat on Alice's knee eating a humongous Raspberry cheesecake. Her own face was smeared with cream and raspberry sauce. Alice was smiling and trying to fend off a massive spoonful of cake. Rosie had been adamant about getting it in her mouth. That had been such a good day, apart from the end where Alice came home and threw up. Rosie had took care of her. She rubbed the back of her neck and exhaled shakily.

"I wanted to take the one where you and I were covered in ice cream but I couldn't find it." Alice told her softly.

Rosie looked up and saw her stood in the doorway. "Dad has put them all away. He did it a few weeks after you left. I haven't seen photo's of us in years….." she trailed off.

Alice nodded understanding.

"I should get them back out." Rosie murmured looking back at the picture. "Charlotte would love to see them."

"How do you feel seeing them?" Alice asked.

Rosie shrugged and turned away.

Alice walked into the room. "I always smile when I looked at that one." Alice pointed to the picture she held. "Then I'd feel sad." she added softly. "That cheesecake was the best, but did your dad really have to get so much?"

"No body said you had to eat it." Rosie whispered.

"Couldn't help myself." then sat beside Rosie on the bed and pulled out a picture of Danny alone. Echoed that same sentiment with this picture, silently.

"How do you feel seeing that?" Rosie asked at the picture Alice held.

"Back then I thought he did something that hurt me so much so I hated him."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "What?"

Alice nodded.

"But you loved him!" Rose protested.

"It's a very fine line sweetie."

"What he do?"

"Ah Rosie." Alice breathed.

"Please Alice."

Alice exhaled. "Well see your dad was my university lecturer and we weren't allowed to have ANY type of relationship physical or otherwise incase I got good marks I didn't deserve, you know what I mean?"

Rosie nodded.

"Well I fell for your dad." Alice shook her head. "Boy did I fall for him and your dad felt the same for me. We fought it for so long, knowing we couldn't be together but the more time we spent together the more it grew. We lasted until May, which was a miracle in itself. Seeing that year was finished practically we just let go, feelings were feelings, they don't listen to your head. Anyway we were happy, talking making plans until….." Alice swallowed. "Well I got this really good mark on an assignment I thought was rubbish. I put two and two together and came up with five."

Rosie winced.

"There is a lot more to it than that bit I don't want to prompt you into therapy."

Rosie smiled. "So you still hate him for that?"

Alice shook her head. "He didn't mark it. He handed it over to someone else, I hung on to all my hate for all those years for nothing."

Rosie pulled out the picture of them on Christmas day.

"That was good day huh?" Alice asked smiling.

"My pink barbie car."

"You didn't half love that toy." Alice smiled.

"I put it away when you left." Rosie admitted.

"Why?"

Rosie made a face. "Coz I wanted to."

Alice nudged her shoulder with her own. "This is ME your talking to."

Rosie chewed her lower lip. "You hurt me, the car was almost a reminder of it. I wanted to break it but couldn't bring myself to."

"I'm happy you didn't. Charlie loves that car just like you did. The older she gets the more she is like you. I'm living with three Danny's, not as fun as it sounds."

Rosie stared down at the bed coulnd't bring herself to smile at Alice's joke.

"Tell me what's wrong Rosie." Alice whispered.

She stayed silent. Her face creased in a frown.

"Is it coz I left before? Or coz you think I'm gonna leave you again? Coz I'm not leaving you. I promise. You'd need a crowbar!"

"It's not that." Rosie whispered. Looked at her. "I think you SHOULD leave us! Take Charlotte and go!"

Alice frowned not expecting that. "Why?"

Rosie looked away again.

"Why Rosie?" Alice pressed.

"Coz we…I….your not needed here." Rosie lied breathing shallow staring at the bed. "We don't want you." she whispered and swallowed audibly.

"Really?" Alice asked softly.

Rosie nodded slowly. Alice saw a tear fall to the bed.

"Look me in the eye and say that and I'll go." Alice told her seriously.

Rosie shook her head.

"It's easy Rosie just look at me, say it and mean it."

Rosie looked at her... then away. "I can't." she squeaked.

"Tell me the real reason then. Tell me why you want me to leave."

Rosie was silent for the longest time but Alice wasn't letting her off the hook.

"We mess up your life Alice." Rosie said almost inaudibly.

"Rosie sweetie if we are gonna fix whatever is bothering you then you need to face up to what's bothering you. Bottling does no good. Just tell me whatever the matter is."

Rosie crossed her arms. "Coz me and dad mess up your life!" she spat angrily. "All the stuff that happened with my mum, the tea and accidents, then the bathroom. After that everything settled down and you and dad fall for each other. He gets you pregnant and you couldn't stay so you had to go through that alone. Now how me and dad have treated you recently and the final straw is the bank! God Alice how many times have you almost died coz of us? Maybe the next time you won't be so lucky! We're cursed Alice!"

"Rosie none of that is your fault! Your just upset about today. You'll feel better after a little sleep."

Rosie shook her head. "NO this is honestly how I feel. What would Charlie do without you? What would I do without you? I love you so much and I can't lose you and I know somehow that is gonna happen!" tears spilled over her lashes.

Alice wrapped her arms around Rosie. "You won't lose me ever!" she promised. "Remember that promise I made years ago - I came back! Eventually I got here. Nothing will tear me from you - promise."

"What about you getting hurt?" Rosie whispered.

"Accidents happen. Yeah it looks iffy but it's all circumstances. My mum always used to say that if that is someone was gonna get hurt it's be me coz I was an accident waiting to happen!"

Rosie nodded and considered her next words. After a minute she whispered. "What about you and dad?"

"That is something Alice and I have to discuss." Danny said at the door.

Alice looked at him. Rosie nodded and gave Alice a tight squeeze then walked towards her dad.

"Caroline is here. Your in big trouble!" he told her. Pressed a kiss to her forehead as she walked passed. Wrapped her up in his arms. "I can't tell you how happy I am that that your ok." closed his eyes rubbing her back. "Love you."

Rosie looked up at her dad. "Love you too." lowered her voice just for him. "Just say it." then kissed his cheek. Before she left she looked back at Alice. "Thanks Alice. You're a good mum, love you aswell."

Alice nodded. "Love you and remember I'm always here."

**A/N ok this next bit with danny will go really well...or not we'll see how the writing goes on tuesday. Will try to gt it up as soon as i can...dunno when tho - sorry  
>But the rosiealice is cuteness :) x**


	21. Tell Me

**A/N and here it is - the final chapter - will everyone live happily ever after tho - we shall see x**

**(X)**

Rosie left, Danny watched Alice trying to stuff some papers in her case.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Pictures." she admitted.

"Let me see," he walked towards her arm outstretched and took them. Flicked through them and smiled. "I wondered where these were. That one of the two of us on the veranda was one of my favourites. I still remember that being taken. You complained of being cold even though it was a boiling day. Then you pounced on me!"

She looked at him. "Excuse me I did not pounce on you!"

"Yes you did. One minute you were stood then you were crushing the hell out of my ribs."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

He grinned. "I didn't dare! When you wanted a hug I gave you one." he was silent. "Wasn't like I minded anyway."

They looked at the picture. The younger versions of themselves smiling and happy. Both of those people had been so sure that nothing could come between them.

Alice cleared her throat. "Um, that was favourite picture too. I took them because I wanted a little piece of you. I didn't know just how much of you I was taking with me." she looked at the picture of Rosie and Charlotte that stood on her bedside table.

He nodded, once again silence fell. He couldn't hold it no longer. "How could you be so reckless with your own life?" he asked feeling his blood growing hotter. "Dos it not occur to you what might happen?"

"Of course it does but my daughter needed me!"

Danny shook his head, tossed the pictures in the bed. "You can't change it Alice!"

"Change what?"

"That for seven years you weren't here when she needed you!"

Alice face changed from neutral to angry in 2 seconds flat. "I know that!" she spat.

"Being reckless now means you might leave her and where will she be? Alone again along with Charlotte!"

"I'm not gonna leave her again. I promised her that, I promised both of them!"

"If you die you won't have a choice."

"Just shut up Danny, I don't wanna hear this!"

"Of course you don't but your going to, I don't want you to take risks like that!"

"Why? I'm nothing to you!"

"You're everything to me, EVERYTHING! You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I love you! How much it kills me to see you taking a needless risk that could take you away from me again!" his face was unsure and scared, his breathing laboured.

Alice's mouth was agape as she stared at him.

He closed his eyes, exhaled and looked at her. "That all came out rather quick and garbled."

"Kinda." she squeaked.

"But I meant it. I've tried to say the words so many times and failed. I don't know why. I just know that I love you. I'm not perfect and I wish I hadn't treated you the way I have or said the words that hurt you - but I did and nothing can change that. I was going to say I'm going to change for you but to be honest I already have. I'm sorry I hurt you, it haunts me, truly I wish I could take it away but I promise from now on I'll be here for you, and I'll never hurt you again." God he had never felt so scared in his entire life.

"Danny…" Alice began softly. "You shouldn't be saying this yet, there is so much unfinished business between us."

Alice watched as his face became shuttered. She was in front of him in seconds placing her hand on his cheek looked in his eyes. "I'm not saying that I don't feel the same I'm just saying with all the water under the bridge between us is this is too early. We need to get stuff out in the open or it'll always be there just eating away at us, one of us will bring it up in an argument and I don't want that, I want us to last forever. How are we gonna know what needs fixed if we don't tell each other?"

He nodded. Even though he was over it all, losing her and Rosie put everything in perspective. "Your right. Now?"

She sat down and patted the bed beside her. "I guess we better start at the beginning. When I left, the root of everything."

"What can be said?" he asked sitting down. "You left."

"And if we are going to work then we need to address the underlying reasons why I left."

He frowned confused.

"Look the reasons I gave you for leaving still stand and are completely valid, but they aren't the only reason I ran. This one I wasn't even aware of myself until I came back."

"What was it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't ready us, for the intensity of us, for how overwhelming that type of love was, you were all I could think about." she exhaled.

"Not ready? In what way?"

"I dunno, I was just young and…..this isn't coming our right."

"Alice I'm not liking where this is going, are you saying that I rushed you?"

"No."

"Then what?" she could hear the anger brewing in his tone.

"Danny I'm not blaming you."

"Well it sounds like you are!" he blasted.

"That's the point Danny! You don't get it! This was about me not you. I was a kid trying to be an adult. Yeah I was an adult in terms of age but there was so much more stuff going on that I just wasn't dealing with very well, so much rubbish that cluttered up my life. Then you came along and turned me upside down, we both knew full well we couldn't be together. Didn't stop us flirting like hell did it? How many times did we almost fall short? I had the rubbish at my old University, my new one, feelings for you. I had no support or family around me. I was trying so hard to prove to everyone that all the slurs weren't true. Trying so hard to prove that I was worth something! An adult wouldn't be doing that! An adult would have asked for help if they needed it. An adult wouldn't have ran away! I still had so much growing up to do." she exhaled. "And I haven't even mentioned my father yet!"

"What happened?" Danny asked softly understanding what she meant.

"I went home. I was heavily pregnant by the time I spoke to him. He demanded to know who the father was….he found out that Charlotte was the product of an affair with a married man."

"But my wife was dead." Danny told her. "It wasn't an affair, I loved you and you loved me. This was a committed relationship."

"Try telling him that!" she wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. "Again he did the 'I'm so ashamed of you spiel. Thing was I didn't even get in touch with them, Rowan found out I was in Glasgow."

"I'm sorry Alice I should have been there for you."

"No Danny, you shouldn't have. I had big hang ups about my dad and had to sort him by myself."

He nodded.

"I also realised that I fell for someone who was a lot like my dad, not in the sense that you'd belittle people or condemn them just your very I dunno like stubborn in a way. Thing was I picked up on it and like twisted it, I started trying to prove to you that I was worth loving." she swallowed, finally at the heart of the matter.

"Alice." Danny stood up and took her hands. "You didn't have to do that. I loved you, all of you. Nothing you said or done would have changed that."

"I know that, understand that now but then I was just too young, emotions wise. If I stayed I don't know what would have happened. I don't think I'd be as strong as I am now. I don't even know if we'd still be together! It was best I left. I wasn't cut out to be a wife or mother. In the first year after I left I changed a lot, I had to. I'm a better person for it." she looked at the floor then him and finally said the words that she was afraid to say. "Sometimes when I'm with you I feel that way again."

"What?"

"Like I have to prove myself to you. Why do you think I accepted your marriage proposal?" she frowned as the pieces in her head began to connect. "God I didn't even realise that until now." she murmured to herself. She exhaled and shook her head. Looked at him. "We can't be together. I'm not going back to feeling like that!"

Danny was lost as to her meaning, until she pulled her hands from his, walked from the room and towards the exit of the house.

"NO!" Danny ran from the bedroom towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Your not going!"

She pulled. "Let me go!"

"Talk to me Alice!" he said stubbornly holding her tightly.

"I can't do it Danny!"

"Do what I don't get this!" He replied in turmoil.

"Go back to living like that, like I'm not as good as everyone else!" she jerked trying to free herself.

"It's only you who thinks that!"

"Danny!" she yelled.

He took a deep calming breath then put his mouth close to her ear. "Just stop thinking." he whispered. "Stop thinking and feel." he spun her and returned to holding her close to him. Lifted her hand and placed it on his chest. Pressed his on top of it. "Feel that? My heart is pounding so much because i'm scared that I'm gonna lose you!"

"Lose me again?" she spat. Trying to regain her hold on her resolve to leave.

"No." he told her simply. "I didn't lose you then. You were mine then and your still mine now. You'll always be mine coz deep down we're meant to be together. I never so much as looked at another woman when we apart known why?" he lowered his voice more. "How could I top you? I know we can get through the hard bits. I won't let you walk away from me. I can get passed everything. Can you? Will you let yourself?"

Danny saw her wavering, it was in her eyes.

He lowered his voice so it was almost inaudible, let his feelings show for her in his eyes. "Let yourself fall." he released her. "I'll catch you."

As soon as Danny wasn't holding her anymore Alice took a step back.

Danny inhaled shakily. He had done all he could, everything now was down to Alice. Alice who just stood there staring him. She took another step back.

Danny felt his stomach drop.

Alice's eyes turned cloudy.

Danny couldn't believe this.

She spun and started towards the door.

Danny panicked. A song popped in his mind and he started to sing without thinking.

"_She's like cold coffee in the morning."_

Alice stopped walking.

"_I'm drunk off last nights whiskey and coke."_

Danny saw her head cock to the side slightly.

"_She makes me shiver without warning, and makes me laugh like I'm in on the joke. You can stay with me forever." _

He paused a beat walked towards her slowly.

"_Or you can stay with me for now."_

He stopped behind her, continued singing even though she wasn't looking at him.

"_Tell me if I'm wrong. Tell me if I'm right. Tell me if you need a loving hand to help you fall asleep tonight."_

God he wished he knew if this was working!

"_Tell me if I know, tell me if I do. Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to."_

Alice was all choked up. "You know Danny." she told him breathing heavily. "The first line of that song isn't very flattering." she tried to force the lump in her throat away. "Cold coffee is awful!"

"It had to be a line that would get your attention. I already I told you I loved you so….."

She turned to face him, he immediately saw a tear and wiped it away.

"And what's this about whiskey and coke? You know your not supposed to be drinking with your meds!"

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

"I suppose I'll have to stay - make sure I do all the things you said." she took his hand. "Who else will hold me hand and help me sleep huh? And who is else is big enough to tell you when your wrong?"

"Knew I should have censored that line!" he breathed.

"And I also get to tell you how to love me, what more could a woman want?"

"How would you feel about us getting married? Is that the way you wanna be loved?"

"Definitely!" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Rosie yelled.

Danny and Alice looked towards the door. Rosie's head appeared followed by Caroline's above it and Charlie's below. Danny and Alice began to laugh. "It's a yes!" they chorused.

Woops and cheers erupted from the veranda. Danny and Alice didn't hear them. They were wrapped up in each other. Sharing their first love filled kiss in seven years.

**A/N awww me loves a happy ending. this is now finished. :) and i will be reviewin all your stories sometime tomorrow AND i will have a chapter of opposites attract up too :) still got another week of uni and an assignment to write but decided i wanted a weekend off so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed my story x**

**(PS) if i can think of a way to carry this story on i will if i can't then i'll probs start writing out of the blue (Part 2 to Undeterred :D)**


End file.
